ouran dabbles
by slither the executive producer
Summary: a collection a short (and long) story's on the host club, it strongly contains OC's K for content T for language. were five girls are given the chance to attend ouran academy, and as the host clubs job to make every woman happy. even if they are fangirls, psychopaths, pixies, hyper, shy, adorable, wired and random
1. leaving

LEAVING

Lexi smiled at her younger brother pushing her blonde hair behind her ear and letting her smile slip as he turned away. Lexi swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a step back and looked around. She was leaving soon for japan to attend school at an academy, if she got the right qualifications there she could easily open a second hotel, and if she made friends with the right people she could also get them to help with the funding.

Lexi was in no way academically smart. But the scholarship she was tacking was what is known as the three C's. Competitive, Creative and Cultured, so Lexi would be taking sports which she could play 11 of and she excelled in 5 of them, creative to which she could cook and sew and cultured as she can speak 7 different langue's, oh the perks of being raised in a hotel.

However Lexi could be very shy and dependent and going to a new country terrified her, in fact she hated the very through of it, but she wanted to do this for the hotel, for her dad.

She tucked the odd parts of her strawberry, gingery blond curls behind her ears just to have them fall back. Hot liquid pricked at her eyes and her cheeks flushed as a feeling of dread filled her stomach.

"Hey?" lexi span round out of her trance and dabbed her eyes. Kaylee and the rest of her best friends were next to her. Kaylee laughed "I know I'm too ugly for a dress but Alisha forced me in to it"

Lexi laughed and hit her round the head "kaylee don't say that, it's not true you're really REALLY pretty"

Kaylee glared at her best friend "don't lie to me child"

"ITS TRUE" lexi cried a un lady like pout on her face

Ester grabbed her cheeks and put on a baby voice "awwww I'm going to miss pissing you off when you leave"

Lexi gave her best Alisha bitch face "gech offff mehhh"

Alisha rolled her eyes and pried Esther off her "calm down okay?" Alisha said, as her mothering and nurturing side kicked in

Ambear nodded in agreement "were all applying for Ouran next term I mean they sent out 50 scholarships to England because of that charity thingy, we should all get in no problem" amber smiled but there was a bit of doubt in her sweet voice.

Alisha smirked "I still can't believe a dumb ass like you got in to Ouran" she smiled a bit to let the others know she was teasing.

Esther nodded "I mean look up dumb blond in the dictionary and you're sure to find a picture of lexi"

Lexi pouted as amber giggled.

"Guys, guys that's not fair" kaylee said standing next to lexi

"THANK YOU"

Kaylee smirked "you'll find a picture of Paris Hilton THEN lexi"

"HEY, THAT'S IT WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS"

"Fine well just go then"

"WAIT NO DON'T LEAVE ME"

They laughed, lexi was a moron, but they were going to miss her, even if it was for her stupidity.


	2. pretty

PRETTY

Late late late late late late late.

Okay now I know better than lexi better than most so I know shell kill me for being late, and I'm sure girls hate it when guys are late, epically for first dates.

I could have been on time but the host club attacked me this morning. Staggering to line my breath I looked around, she wanted to go to a park, simple but fun. It was mid-summer, so I'm guessing shed be wearing shorts.

I lifted my head trying to spot her wild blond hair but saw nothing, I checked my watch I was already 10m late, I know she doesn't have the best of patents but I don't think she'd go home all ready, I looked up agine looking for someone in shorts or maybe even a skirt.

I let a sigh of annoyance escape my lips; at this rate we will be late.

"PENALTY" I jumped and turned my head.

"Lexi what are you do-..."I stopped; her usual UN tamed blond hair had been straightened and reached 2-3 inches above her elbow. Brown eyeliner and dark mascara framed her stormy blue eyes. She was wearing a Black 2 in 1 Stripe T-Shirt DRESS, that showed of her thin waist and small hips it ended just above the knee and had a small black belt running through the middle that showed her long legs. She also had small doll ballet shoes. She had one hand on her hip and the other pointed at me her face full of determination

"Close your mouth and stop staring…HEY are you gonna tell me how flat chested I am because if you are then I'm going home." She pouted.

"…you're wearing a dress" my words felt dry in my throat.

She blinked innocently "so"

I gave her a genuine smile "you look nice?"

"Nice?" she repeated

"No…pretty" this time I was more firm and sure

"….pretty" she seemed even more unsure

"Scratch that beautiful"

She looked at me blankly before her face lit up with realisation "OH I GET IT YOU JUST WANT OF THE HOOK well tuff luck you were ten minutes late AND ran straight past me you have a PENALTY. And as your penalty you must...mmm…. SWEETS RIGHT NOW, ^^" she smiled in triumph.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a normal girlfriend. Sometimes.


	3. request

Request

Alisha walked slowly through the halls of Ouran, one black doll shoe in front of the other. Alisha sighed and walked on her, pleated grey skit brushing agents the back fabric of her tights. Alisha stretched her pale arms above her head, until her shoulders clicked.

She placed her finger under the fabric of her pale blue Ouran cardigan and undid the top button of her white shirt loosening the tie, lexi one of her closest friends had made her cardigan for her and sown on an Ouran crest. Alisha herself brought the shirt, skirt and official school tie.

Alisha felt annoyance build up as some girls giggled about her uniform, personally she liked her new uniform, the cardigan that lex' had made was very comfy. Shed have to thank her, at least now she didn't wear a dress that looked like it was the puke of sunshine.

Alisha was accepted on a scholarship that included math and science. Lexi was on the three c's cultured, creative band competitive (7 languages, cooking and 11 sports).

Alisha knocked on the door of music room 3, lexi said if she couldn't find her in the sports room, swimming room, or the track and courts, the kitchens or tutoring in the langue's hall, pray for her soul and cheek out music room 3.

From what shed herd it was an abandoned music room.

When no one answered she opened the door, and stepped in. the scene in front of her was … wired. A tall blond boy was yelling at twins calling them shady, but the wins seemed to be running circles round them. A man with glasses and dark hair was telling "daddy-dear to calm down". A small boy was running up to a girl in the boys uniform, then agine she couldn't blame her as she said it looked like sunshine puke. A very tall boy with black hair picked the small boy up and moved him to other side; he was the only one to see her and gave her a small glance. Alisha slipped on of her dark brown stands of hair behind her ear and smoothed out her dark full thick fringe

""ummm excuse me"

"BOSS IS A BIG OLD PERVERT"

"NO IM NOT, STOP HARRASING MY DAUGHTER"

"HAHAHA- PEEEEEEERRRRRVEEEEEEERTTTT"

Alisha tried agine "look I'm sorry but"

"COME ON EVERYONE LETS HAVE SOME CAKE"

"LETS GO GET MARRIED HARUHI ME AND KAROU CAN EAISLY SHARE OUR TOYS"

"HOW BEAUTIFUL AND TRAGIC HARUHI MUST NOW CHOOSE HER DESTAND PARTENER TO WHOM SHELL SPEND THE REST OF HER LIFE WITH" Renge said popping wright the hell out of nowhere

"….where the hell did she come from" Alisha whispered to her self

The doors from the prep room slammed open making everyone jump there stood lexi her blond, ginnery curls louse down her shoulders ending about an inch or so below the end of her shoulder blades, Below her chest. Her uniform was a periwinkle waist coat with the Ouran crest a grey pleated skirt with high knee sports socks on the top bottom of her white shirt was undone and the Ouran tie louse her stormy eyes looked ready to kill, and she was looking straight at the twins. "THAT WAS THEY WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER PUT ME IN, I CAN NOT BELIVE YOU A FRENCH MAID OUTFIT REALLY YOU PLAND THIS, GOD YOUR SUCH A FREEK, WHY, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT ME IN- eh.." lexis voice went soft as she saw Alisha and she trailed off the others had now noticed me too and the tall blond made his way towards Alisha as he held out a rose

"Welcome princes" Alisha blinked "tell me my dear hare you into the cool type, the little devil type the"

"IM HERE FOR LEXI" Alisha almost yelled, Hikaru eyes hardened and body stiffened and tensed

Kyoya looked at her "I'm sorry but lexi doesn't take requests, she is more of an UN paid maid-"

"ALISHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" lexi buy this time had woken up and had thrown herself into the taller girl.


	4. dinosaur

DINOWSAW

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"What are you two doing" Kyoya asked kaylee and lexi who were sitting on the host club floor. Kaylee being a scholarship student who had a scholarship in biology and history. She was lexis best friend from England and they were happy to see each other. Kaylee had died her hair purple with blue eyes framed buy blue glasses. She was tall and had wide hips. So after a week of being back the two girls found them self's on the floor on the host club floor.

"Being dinosaurs" the girls said in a unison that would put the twins to shame.

Kyoya didn't comment. He really didn't want to lose any IQ points.


	5. maybe a friend

FRIENDS

Party's and celebrations differ depending on what part of the world you're in; I know this as I have lived in England, Canada and Hawaii. But having a ball/dance in Ouran is like going to another planet. And it would be so bad if my "friends" hadn't all abandoned me.

Mori and honey I'm not really shore on what they're doing but, yep there nowhere to be seen, I'm sure Kyoya is having a love afire with a book. Haruhi is trying to get the host king out of the corner of emo …..Trying, whilst Renge was giving 101 outako lessons and Hikaru was off dancing

"Having fun?" I looked up at Karou, who was slightly pink in the cheeks, wearing a white pressed shirt with an orange tie and rose in his pocket, along with black pressed pants and a black waist coat, all host members had to were this, only changing their tie and rose to their "rose colour". Whilst all the girls were put in red...dresses. (Well some were put and asked others….kicked and forced... totally not me)

I forced a smile "sure, why wouldn't I be?"

He turned his body to the dance area "maybe because your giving every girl that comes up to my brother evils". Karou looked down on me, and I clutched the champagne glass of water tighter making my knuckles white trying to press and ignore the feeling which is in no way jealousy.

"Damn sly fox of a creepy twin" I mutter under my breath looking away. "I just think that there idiots I mean your brother can be a total tool" (I don't like him at all in the slightest at all…nope no crush over here a crush free zone, no romantic feelings of ANY kind .0/0)

"You know it's rude to insult people "I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature lexi"

I sighed "I'm getting some air" I rose from my set and ran my hand through my hair, trying to tame the blond messy curls that had been styled over one shoulder and reached just above my elbow.

"You okay?" I heard Karou ask.

I didn't even turn around "fine." I made a b-line to the balcony, slipping between the certain. I stood agents to the grey stone and let the cool wind hit my face. I rested my back up angst the railing and looked at myself in the glass reflection of the balcony door.

Renge had got hold of me a put me into Hika's mum's latest creations. A red dresses for was just above the knee, halter neck and no back in chiffon. Renge had parted my hair to a low side pony tail that sat over my shoulder.

I felt awkward, too pail and too plain for a dress like this.

I lifted my face up to the wind that cooled my face like silk,

"Not having fun" I looked across to Renge who had managed to creep right in front of me.

"Hardly, my mum liked parties like this when I was younger, of course not as rich or as fancy but even my friends would judge you; it's all about how you're presented." I grabbed the glass in my hand harder and turned to face the gardens below pressing my stomach on the marble railings.

"So running out side will help?"

I sighed "no but dad would take me out side and wed just watch the stars." I paused "tell my friends back home I'm this corny and I'll kill you"

I heard the light tap of her shoes as she made her way to the balcony with me "it's fine, I'm just glad I have more realistic fan girls here with me now." She crooked her head to face me "it's funny really"

"Mmmm Renge were friends right?"

"Well yea"

"Good, I mean I love the host club but I REALLY don't fit in"

"Neither do I, sometimes" I heard her sigh but she still smiled.


	6. conditions

Conditions

the music room door opened showing Hikaru and Karou with lexi, the two twins side by side and lexi next to Hikaru. "hey" lexi bounced over to her friends or tried to before Kyoya placed one finger down her collar yanking her backward.

"uniform for today." Lexi looked into the bag he headed to and gowned.

"who wants to guess?" she turned to her friends.

"French maid?" Esther tried but lexi shock her head.

"…mmmm sexy Liberian" Alisha said, but her voice was monotone and only vaguely interested.

"nope come on be more imaginative" lexi pouted

Kaylee stood up " oh I know I know"

"yes the lovely young lady with the red hair and blue glasses?"

"a sexy puppy costume"

Lexi sucked in her breath "Nooooo no sorry, but It looks like someone has been reading too much puppy shipping mmm? "

Kaylee laughed "HELLZ YEA"

"come on gut, here's a hint the theme for today is fantasy"

"a mermaid"

"a sexy dragon"

"a slutty nymph"

Amber stood up " A FAIRY. YESTERDAY HIKARU SAID SHE WASN'T CUTE ENOUGH AND FANTCY AND FAIRYS, SHES A FAIRY" she almost yelled

Lexi smiled and pulled the costume out the bag "it was a pixie but close enough, our winner is miss. " the girls fake applauded as Ambear did a small awkward bow.

Hikaru rolled his eyes "just get changed"

"mm kay" she bent down and he kissed his cheek.

"oh hey lexi!" Alisha said looking up fully from the Pokémon game she was playing shutting the lid with a snap. "you and Hikaru have been going out for 3 month, your officially boyfriend and girlfriend"

Lexi sighed "fine but one condition"

Hikaru blinked. "umm and that would be?"

She pouted "I WANNA BE THE BOY FRIEND, I've never been that before !" she laughed and went into the prep room to change.

A few second past.

"WAIT SHES HAD BOYFRIENDS BEFORE!"

Alisha burred her head in the DS. "oh boy."


	7. DAD

DAD

"sempi cut it out"

"but Haruhi I don't see why I can't be your dad and boyfriend"

Esther looked up from her tea "'cuz its gross?"

Amber picked of the strawberry from the cake she was sharing with Karou " because its wired?" she then popped the berry into her mouth

Alisha didn't even move her head from mori's shoulder "because why would you want too?"

Kaylee looked up from the card game she was having " maybe because of badly written fanficion has influenced his mind, though that sound more like a porno, 'daddy', you know like pimps and girls having that fetish"

Lexi covered her ears "LALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAA" she sighed" any way Tamaki your nothing like a dad, or at least not like mine"

"I know, lexis dad is a legend she is a super cool dude" kaylee smiled "I'm his second daughter"

Lexi gowned "try living with him 24/7. 'dad I'm hungry' 'hi hunger I'm john' 'dad I'm serious' 'no you're not you hungry' 'dad would you please be serous for once in your life' 'but you said you were serious' 'OH MY GOD DAD JUST GET ME FOOD' 'why didn't you say so hungry troll-lo=lo'"

Kyoya looked up and took his hand of ethers nee to adjust his glasses "at least we now know where you get it from"

Lexi growled and pace palmed into Hika's lap.

kaylee played down her hand winning the game " lexi you do know siting with your head in his lap and with him stoking your hair, it kind of looks like you're giving him a blow jo-"

"NONONONOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP STOOOOP SHHHHHHHHHHHZZZ WOMAN NO MASS, NO MORE URGHHHHHHHHHH"

Lexi proceeded to run out the room.

Alisha hit kaylee with the book. "really?


	8. better

BETTER

kaylee wasn't the most girly person so to speak. Her uniform was pretty much the boys with the blazer, and the shirt was altered to make it more…. Fitted, buy lexi, and lexi had made tighter trousers which were the same blue as the blazers

Kaylee walked through to music room 3. It had ben her turn to get coffee. Tamaki was holding a 'commoners set up ball' so the party was fancy, but everything had to be done buy had, so they were working late, and also required extra help.

Renge now a full time member was already there. Two other boys Ritsu Kasanoda and his friend Tetsuya had been called in Konako Kasugazak who use to be known for 'host hopping' whatever that is.

So with cups of coffee In her hands she returned. Only to stop outside of the door.

Kaylee slipped a little piece of her side fringe that shed beastly died red behind her ear.

".hey, you okay?" kaylee pushed the edge of her glasses up ad sat down next to him, tossing a little red hair over her shoulder.

"I'm fine" I male red head mumbled

Kaylee's reply was so sarcastic you could cut it with a knife. "mmm yes people who are fine sit up agents' the wall of an abandoned school hall"

"most people don't talk to me that way"

"well I'm not most people so get over it moneybags" I just used a YUGIOH insult she thought

"mmmm, I'm a mafia head"

"and I'm a dinosaur ninja vampire pirate, ya point his" and despite his shity mood, Kasanoda begun to laugh.

"and you'd be?"

"I'd be a dinosaur ninja vampire pirate like I just said, but people have a bad habit of calling me kaylee. And you?"

"Kasanoda"

"mmm don't like it I'm gonna call you Steve, so let's go Steve we have coffee to drink and decorations to put up"

Kasanoda smiled "yea"

Kaylee grabbed him by the arm,

And even though Kasanoda and just seen Haruhi get kissed buy Tamaki, he could care less, in fact he rather liked the blush that speared to his face. Not that he'd admit it


	9. detail

DEATAIL

Kaylee and lexi walked into the host club. "hey" lexi grated

"bye" kaylee said. And they walked away

Haruhi looked at Renge who shrugged


	10. films

FILMS

Kaylee tugged on Kasanoda sleeve impatiently, causing the young mafia head to laugh. "okay , okay hold on"

"BUY YOUNG LORDS"

Once the door had shut behind them and they had walked a few steps kaylee looked up.

"since when was I a lord?"

Kas' blinked at her "its sign of respect for you"

Kaylee's eyes widened " SO THERE LIKE MY MINIONS"

Kasanoda laughed "if you want" he put his arm around her "so what are we going to see?" Kasanoda expecting a romance or chick flick rolled his eyes in advance.

"Texas Chainsaw please"

Kasanoda smiled, he really loved this woman


	11. fluff

FLUFF

Kyoya looked at Esher, she was drawing the twins, it was a very life like and pretty picture. So when Esther left the room Kyoya wrote down his thoughts.

'well done, I love the shading technique, tell me who you got your inspiration from. I get mine from youxx'

Esther laughed. Very fluffy. Very occ. But very sweet.

So sweet in fact that it earned a kiss on the cheek.


	12. stress

Stress

Alisha threw her text book down explaining that it was hopeless, and rubbed her forehead numbing the pain of her mine grain. Mori looked up and walked next to her placating a hand on her head, before kissing her cheek.

"you'll get it" his voice was monotone, but Alisha looked up and smiled before laying her head on his shoulder. Sometime stress could be a good thing. Sometimes.


	13. tickle

TIGGLE

Karou bent down and sneaked up on amber before poking both of her sides, she let out a shirk and clutched her sided.

"didn't you hear me coming"

"I wasn't scared Karou"

Karou went to poke her, but she burst into a fit of giggles. He did it agine then poked her ankles getting the same reaction "your more sensitive than lexi "

"SHUT UP" Ambear tried to pout but Karou picked her up put her on the sofa on the back and literally attacked her.

Kaylee being the dirty minded girl she was walked in to see both Karou and bear on the floor laughing and crying sort of hugging.

They both looked at her

"oh don't mind me continue your creepy for play." She slowly backed out the room.

Ambear pecked Karou on the cheek. "let's stop her before she tells the other a made up story."


	14. game

GAME

"It's time to play the one is Hikaru game!" the twins said slightly above the noise level of the room making me look up from waiting on honey's table.

"..The one is Hikaru game..? What's that" I asked.

"A dumb game the twins made up, I found its easy, I mean all you have to do is pick which one is Hikaru and say why." Haruhi said voice monotone as she handed me the tea set to give to Tamaki's table

The twins placed their hats on their heads and walked over in perfect sink "feel like playing". You could hear the smirk in there voice.

"Ummm okay when do I stat" I looked up

"Now" there smiles broad and eyes scanning me expertly. I looked out the corner of my eye to see all off there costumers eyes on us.

I took one curious step forward and then another before sting right in front of Karou.

My turn to smirk. I pulled him by the tie sending him crashing into my lips.

The room went silent. I pulled back and acted like I was savouring the test before doing the same with Hikaru. However this time pushed down harder on his lips allowing myself to enjoy the hum of energy that raced through my veins.

I pulled back from Hikaru and placed one hand on my cheek and cupped the elbow with my other hand. "mmmm".I blinked a few times and shut my eyes letting the suspense in the room build up.

"GOT IT" everyone jumped. I placed on and on my hip and pointed to Hikaru. "This one's Hikaru, this one's Karou"

Science.

"….well did I get it right" I giggled.

"Ye...umm yes you di-"Karou was cut off by his twin.

"What's your reasoning then?" I laughed

"Koura's lips are softer, sweeter too, whilst yours are…more spicy? No that's not right…cinnamon comes close but yea" I smirked

"….. And any way I live in a hotel, I can tell twins apart easily, I mean you have to know one costumer from the other, this kissing was simply pay pack"

I started to walk out of the host room "you should know by now boys" I turns back to face them and giggled, blush speeding over my cheeks and a sickly sweet smile appearing "I don't like to lose."


	15. phone call

PHONE CALL

Alisha nuzzled her head deeper into mori's shoulder and placed the kindle on her lap, in all honestly she liked books a lot better however the twins dad had just made one that links to his computer soft were and they had given it to her to test it., "what time is it?" she asked

"6" he answered before bluntly he lifted his from the text book "why? You okay?"

Alisha shut her eyes and nodded into his shoulder "tired"

"Hmn" but Mori smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Alisha's phone vibrated on the glass table in front of her, she sighed and for a moment thought about not answering, but decided agents the lazy option and stretched out the grab the white smart phone and swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?... lexi Hi…No, I'm fi….No I don't….look-…Yes ok-…..What that doesn't even…Are you even listening to m-…NO I- …..Zombie apocalypse what now?...Sugar explosions…..YOU ARE NOT MAKING AN-..Yes …Yes… I don't- ….Weather? No that sound horrible…..Okay then by-…"

Alisha looked up and Mori, then back to the phone in her hand. Alisha sighed "she worries me sometimes"

Mori smiled his girlfriend had some weird friends, but then he really wasn't one to talk.


	16. marks

Marks

Lexi hated public displays of off affection. But unfortunately her boyfriend liked to prove that she was his, even if it pissed her off. So Hikaru had to find a way to prove that she was his. And the way he found, she hated, or said she hated. But she worked around it wearing anything to cover them up.

However when the girls were changing for badminton they laughed.

Lexi defence as ever span round and placed her hands on her small hips. "WHAT?"

Esther was gasping to find air, amber the newest to join them, who was the tallest with blue eyes and long light blond hair had at least had the decency to hide her laugh with her hand. Alisha was simply laughing at her. Whilst kaylee looked ready to kill.

She grabbed her best friends arm and pulled up the sleeve, getting the attention of Renge who walked over with Konako, "what's going on?" Renge asked.

Kaylee yanked up the white PE t-shirt sleeve revelling the slight bruised bite mark "I'll kill him" kaylee growled. Lexi just hid her face in her PE bag.

"Haha who Hahira knew lexi…ha could be su….. Such as slut" Esther said gasping in-between breaths tears of laughter now rolling down her cheeks

"it's his own way of 'marking' me," lexi mumbled into her bag "we were watching TV when a nature show came on, ya know territory and stuff, well I was picking on him saying how he was a fox, so he did this to mark territory, and no I'd rather he didn't do it, but it's this or using my brothers rule 'if I lick it its mine.'"

"ummm I'm sorry but who is he" all the girls froze and realised the girls from the club had been listening in and wanted information. And sue to the host club it would be bad for business if they kept their relationships out of this.

How the hell could they play this one off?


	17. brain freeze

BRAINE FREEZE

Lexi had given the twins ice cream, not just any ice-cream ben and jerries ', fish food ice cream.

"here you go!" she slammed the bag down on the table.

They looked up. "what"

She sighed. But to their credit no one's brain was quite as confusing or hard to follow as lexis. "do you remember a while ago when you said you had never tried this ice cream"

the twins looked at each other, blinked a few times the when lexi retells the story, she puts its as she saw a light bulb appeared over there head "OH YEAR I remember" Hikaru said

"ben and jerry right" Karou finished

"mmmm, well here you go my pretty's, enjoy" she flicked two spoons at them before laying down on their bed.

Karou, who probably because he wasn't going out with her, trusted her more and took the first step of opening the lid, using his nails so the tips of his fingers would not get cold. Picking up one of the silver spoons he made a small dent in the brown, thick ice cream, struggling slightly to get one of the dark fish on to the spoon. "WOW THIS IS AMAZING"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and grabbed another spoon, "this better be worth it" he threatened lexi with a spoon, making her look up and raised an eye brow from the book Alisha had lent her.

"wow, it not that bad" Hikaru went in for another spoonful and stopped, but his brother having more of a sweet tooth switched from a tea spoon to a table spoon.

Lexi who was now seated (forced) on to Hikaru lap looked up, "Karou if you keep going like that then you'll get a "

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWA" Karou cut her off, clutching his for head, "Hikaru, I can't believe I'm saying his but this ice cream has hurt meeee, owwa"

Lexi stood up, took a quick step toward the 'injured ' twin, before grabbing his chin and pinching his cheek, opening his mouth.

"lexi what are you.. HEY" haiku's eyes widened as lexi placed her tongue on the roof off his mouth making Karou do a little 'mmmpf' noise from shock. Lexi did this for about 7 second (7 hours for the other two), before taking a step back.

"better?" she asked.

"…..yer it does"

"… SO ARE YOU TO GOING TO TOTALLY IGNOR WHAT JUST HAPPEND" Hikaru yelled

Lexi rolled her eyes "The pain associated with brain freezes is the result of rapid cooling and warming, causing your blood vessels to quickly contract and then dilate. Your body is perceiving the rapid temperature change in your mouth as an indication of a dangerously cold environment, and so your blood cells contract to conserve body heat, as the substance is swallowed, your blood cells return to their previous size and it is this oscillation that is so painful. Ever notice how a brain freeze starts _after_ you have swallowed your drink? So you need to warm it up quickly. My tongue from not touching the ice cream is still warm. You've both had ice creams so yours would be cold, you can use your thumb but it does work as well."

"I'm sorry and you got smart when?" lexi hit Hikaru round the head.

"I live in Hawaii morons, brain freeze happens all around the clock"

"ohhhhh so you are just dumb then" lexi smirk grabbed Hikaru by the cheeks forcing his mouth open. Hikaru went along with it, until lexi head butted him

"now who's dumb brother" Karou laughed

"shad up" he growled, but not harshly. Making lexi look up as the two boys went back to grabbing a game controller and laughed. She smiled and sighed, bend down over the edge of the bend and kissed Hikaru on the lips be for shutting the door behind her.

"…. I don't get it she kissed you why" Karou asked putting the head set on and adjusting his mike

Hikaru shrugged, "'cuz she likes it when I'm a super cool brother to you"

"…super cool?" Karou raised an eyebrow

Hikaru sighed "yea, I was on the phone with lexis dad for a bit last night, it's amazing how quickly he rubs off on you."


	18. gender bend

Gender bend

I was annoyed, I was annoyed with Karou for saying he'd be fine, I was annoyed with Hikaru for leaving, I was annoyed with their parents for even suggesting it. and I was annoyed with their bloody egos.

"Karou he's been gone for half an hour he won't be back for another two days."

"sorry, just we don't spend a lot of time apart."

"whatever, hey don't you have family coming down today?"

"yeo and it's gonna be boring as hell wit out Hikaru"

"mmm, hey are these your cousins" I said pointing to a picture of two girls in frilly dresses and wigs; they had the same eyes as the twins though.

Karou slid himself of the sofa and stood behind her "that's me and Hikaru mum used to dress us up like this when we were younger"

"IDEA THEY KNOW HIKARU IS OUT OF TOWN so let's dress you up as a girl, well trick the host club the girls and it will keep your mind of things sound fun"

"crazy but mmmm, alight. It would be boring otherwise"

I grabbed Karou and ran upstairs.

About three hours later me and his mum looked back at our handy work.

"must dash guys have to get reaaadddyy" as soon as she left I wolf whistled.

"damn Karou I didn't know you had it in you, hell you look better than me."

"…lexi be honest are you gay, is this some sort of deep down fetish" Karou said giggling

I frowned and looked at him, "Karou I'm not straight"

"WOW what but your dating my brother"

"Karou I'm a pansexual, gender doesn't matter to me, I'm labels."

"oh…"I looked up at him "does Hika know"

"yea, he's cool with it, why are you"

"shocked, but fine with it."

"shocked? How so"

"lexi, you're the whitest person ever," I laughed at that.

"mmmm so, you ready "I asked reaching for the lip-gloss "'cues if we can pull this off, I will hold so much respect for you" I wiped the small smudge away from the boys lips.

"mmm, hey why are you smiling like that?" a puzzled tone coming into his sweet voice

"I used to do this with my brother, well not to this degree but when I was little I used to love playing dress up and only stopped when I got into secondary school, Edward use to let me dress him up in tutu's and dresses, and once I caught him with my makeup. His was cute back then, after that he started to dress up like cowboys and superhero's and wed make up these dumb games were we would be link and pit from video games or Pokémon trainers. It was fun"

"what happened to them?" I looked up and he was honestly engrossed in my story

"…he grew up, stooped doing these things, granted we still did things together, we all ways laughed, are parents got divorced and shit, but all in all we still maintained a good relationship, I never did this stuff with Harrison or chelcie, they were too old when I met them, but maybe I'll do it with eliza if I see her agine..- HEY STOP CRYING YOULL RUIN YOUR MAKEUP-I can't believe I just said that to a guy."

"says the pansexual" he commented.

I threw a pillow at him.

I pulled him to his feet "let's go, you wanna see how you look? Or just go in without knowing"

"nope I wanna see…..what" he looked at me as I stared at him…her….whatever

"you just said and I quote 'wanna' "

We walked to a room with better lighting and a mirror arm in arm "well I guess you're just rubbing of on me" we laughed

"mmm maybe we can make an otaku out of you yet"

"DREAM ON"

We laughed. I opened the door to let him in "lady's first" he hit me lightly in the arm, but this made me laugh harder "now a young lady should not participate in such violent activity's"

He looked at me "I'm a guy underneath"

"well then you shouldn't hit a girl" I laughed at him harder

"well let's see what you've done to me…..WOW" he looked in the mirror and I had to admit he looked like a girl.

His ginger hair had been covered buy a dark red wig and had been layered down to his elbows, his topaz eyes with green contact lenses in them. "you do have nice legs though it's a shame to cover them up." I laughed at him

"FINE PUT ME IN A SHORT DRESS DOES IT REALL MATTER AT THIS STAGE" he shouted out of embarrassment more than anger.

I did as he commanded giving him a pale orange dress and a "bra" too were with something else to give an illusion of hips "you have a better figure than me" I laughed at him

"it's not that hard tiny-tit"

I smirked "your twin likes it " I stuck my toing out and laughed at the face he pulled I started putting the make up one, changing his skin tone a bit and darkening his lashes, adding more lip gloss and smiled. "you really do look like a girl"

He kind of made a snorting noise "thanks" he sat on the chair as I grabbed the hair brush and ran it through his 'hair'.

"Karou what's it like having a twin?"

"mmm well its different for everyone I guess, but me and Hika, were pretty much linked, although it's nice to be told apart, I can't help but miss when we were together like we really one person" his voice was hushed

I stopped brushing the fake locks of red hair "m'sorry" I mumbled

He turned to look at me "why?"

"I'm keeping you two apart"

He put his arm around me "lexi as it is Hikaru spends most of his time with me, and you're out with your friends a lot, your never really keep us apart, HELL you spend more time with me than him." I laughed and leaned into his shoulder "….. and hey you finally get to play dress up with a brother" I looked up and frowned at him, making him roll his eyes and laughed "me you imbecile, I see you as my sister so you can see me as your brother, deal"

I laughed "HELLZ NO I HAVE TWO HELL RAZERS ALL READY AS WELL AS TO SISTERS I DON'T NEED ANY MORE" I scoffed and smiled "so you're okay with this"

"lexi I LOVE my brother bot he is SO FRIGGIN TWISTED." I blinked "I mean come on I love him I do but, he's possessive jealous and he REALLY needs to grow up, hell I'm surprised you've put up with him this long"

I laughed "OUT YOUR NOT THE ONLY GIRL THAT HAS TO GET READY FOR THIS THING"

We laughed as I kicked him out, grabbed the dress that Hikaru had left for me, ocean blue above the knee with thick straps with a black belt and a black lace of flowers layering it. he'd attached a note 'good luck. And look after Karou; I'll call you both every day. Also remember boss is a perv so over up you r legs PS text me if you want me to bring you anything back, moneys no limit (yea I know I'm a spoiled rich boy, you love me)'

I laughed before slipping in it applying back eye liner and back ballet shoes took my hair out of the pony tail, letting the awkward curl trail down my shoulders and back, left my legs bear just to get a reaction out of Hikaru when he gets back and sees the pictures.

Stepping out my bedroom, I bumped in to the twins mum. I bowed out of respect.

But she pulled be in to hug. "Awwww look at my little model, I am so glad that –I can have someone to dress up, you know I used to do this for the boys, but they grew out of it."

"it sucks when boys get 'to old' for dress up hu?" I smiled and she shot me a confused look

"how would you know-?"

I cut her off "- little brother", I gave her a smile. She linked her arm with mine

"soooo what are we calling my son sorry daughter her"

"ummmmmm maybe we should ask him emm her?" we laughed

"how's robin sound?" we looked back at Karou. Who stood leaning agents' the door way

"well robin, you should stand like a dude" I said

"well Alexandra-"

I cut him off "DON'T CALL ME THAT"

There mum cut us off "down stairs" she ushered us down and we instantly stared telling people how the twins were out of town and robin was a 'commoner' who had come to stay

Then the host club came and we both froze

"ready" he whispered

"yep" I answered back, we walked over, and not even Kyoya recognised him

"hey guys, sorry Karou had to leave at the last minute."

"that's fine," Tamika took a step forward "and who may I ask is this lovely lady"

I tried kept a straight face as Tamaki slipped his hand under his chin. "robin" I pulled him from his grip "my robin, I met her when first arrived here"

"it's nice to meet you" I smiled not only had he tricked the relatives with that voice but also the host club brought it. once the conversation between him/her and the host club I got up to speak to some of his family, as I got up we exchanged a secret low high five under the table.

No one knew a thing.

Toward the end of the evening as twisted and hilarious as it was, boys could not leave 'robin' alone and as a result I couldn't find 'her 'anywhere.

Sighing and not really knowing anyone other than the host, who were all busy making small talk with family clients and friends, I walked out on to the balcony.

I remember when me and Renge did this at my first host club dance, I honestly wish she or any of the girls were here, well Haruhi was but is being held hostage by Tamaki.

I felt the soul of the small ballet pumps clack agents' the cold tiles. "damn rich people can afford bloody baloneys; damn I'm talking like a British Haruhi"

"Hardly" I jumped and looked up "one you couldn't be Haruhi if you tried and two, you lives in a hotel your use to baloneys, hell you have a balcony."

"it's not quite the same, Karou-chan"

"… you said chan" he looked at me

"I still can't get over what a good girl you make" I changed the topic and we linked arms and headed to the railings.

"hey earlier you asked what it was like to have a twin right?" I crooked my head to look at him.

"so?"

"why?"

I sighed "when my mum was about a month to three months pregnant with me she went for a cheek up, when trying to get the baby's hart beat they couldn't here one, however mum was still giving off high pregnancy hormones. They ran a load of test and dad had thought he had lost me, mum went into shock; remember this was when she was nice. 4 weeks later they came back, and found my hart beet, I was in a position where there MIGHT have been a twin with me but lost her or him, but technology wasn't exactly developed enough, they didn't know, and it was just too early to tell, nana thinks I did, the rest don't. and I don't know, I might of."

His only reply was "oh"

I put my arm round him pulling him into a sort of one armed hug. "Karou, it no biggy, I probably didn't, and any way, I don't think I'd want a twin, at least not if twins are as messed up as you two, or fight like matt and Dan"

He looked up at me with quizzical big topaz eyes "matt and Dan?"

"old friends from a while back, don't worry."

"mmm'k"

"you said mmm'k that's one of my words Haha" I grinned up at him

""yer will you called me –chan that's not only a Japanese word but it mean family or a close friend so mmmmmmm" he stuck his tongue at me

"and you just stuck your tong out, that's my thing mmmmmmm" I repeated his actions, my ears pricked up at the familiar sound of music. "The last dance right?" he nodded. "well robin would you do me the honour of allowing me the pleasure of this dance, and if you say no ill tell the boss were you are."

"….. wow your acting like the shadow king."

"frig you and let's dance"

HIKARU POV

I sighed and stretched my legs. Not the best day in the world. Me and dad were meant to go away on a business trip, but the plain was cancelled, I had tried to get a hold of Karou and lexi all day but no answer.

I looked up at dad "how much longer" I whined

He raised an eyebrow at me "these commoners are rubbing off on you"

I smiled "lexi says that."

"were here anyway, you could have just looked out the window."

"kay,thaks,bye" and with that I leaped out the window

I faintly herd dad say "…at least we missed the reunion "

I ran through the front door and passing the last of the relatives who were now leaving into the ball room. I spotted the host club first. I had forgotten they had been coming too.

As I got closer I looked at them probably, and frowns there was someone behind Tamaki, he was 'flirting ' (molesting) them.

She had long red hair and a cute dress on but the curves seemed rather fake (I know this from padding on dress and underwear that gives you shapes- don't judge me)

I froze. I saw 'her' face.

"TAMIKIE GET THE HELL OF MY BABY BROTHER"

…now I'm not sure WHAT happened next just Tamaki needed a lot of ice packs buy the time I was done, and I only stopped when mum came in and yelled at me.

I looked at lexi. "could you explain"

Her face got angry, and she pointed at me "well you're the one who ruined it"

"hu?"

"they all thought Karou was a girl, buy the way guys you really are dumb, and yes guys you did just spend the whole night flirting with Karou"

My brother and girlfriend put their arms around each other's necks. "I have to say" Karou started "it has been a fun night"

I sighed "okay 1 why are you dressed up as a girl. 2 did you to miss me 3 lexi you HAVE to say yes and kiss me 4 who was in on it 5 did you fool EVERY ONE and finally can I hit boss one more time"

Lexi smiled "1 bored. 2 HELL NO. 3 Haha I didn't and EWW GROSS. 4 me Karou and your mum. 5 yep. And 6 yes but only ONCE"

..Hikaru hit him twice.

KAROU POV

That night after the host club had gone and I was reading on my desk I looked across to the bed, lexi was leaning on Hika, all make up off and hair down brushed into puffy waves up and agents' his chest. Hika had his arm just around her and was smiling, although listing to music from his I pod, and headphone in each ear, both seemed to be falling asleep.

I grinned, they really were stupid. I looked into the mirror smiling at my BOY reflection before turning off the light and slipping under the covers taking the head phones out the ears and pushing them down and under the covers. Lexi pushed me into tem middle, normally we take her from her room and keep her in with us but tonight, she just collapsed onto my chest.

"we might as well be dating if you're gonna act like this" I mumbled

Hikaru growled "my toy MINE"

"IM NOT A TOY" she buried her face in my chest further and Hika berried his in my shoulder.

I smiled "good night baka's"

Thad already gone to sleep.


	19. grow up

GROW UP

Esther sighed and brought the tea up to her lips. It was very tense, we had to cancel the host club today, thanks to the absence of a twin. Karou said he'd got in a fight with lexi this morning. A bad one, there meant to be sorting it out now.

I traced the edge of the cup with my pinkie, wiping the edge of tea that had gotten there.

The door slammed open causing me to shake and spill some of the hot tea over my hand.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS"

"WHY WONT YOU TELL ME WHO HE IS"

"I HAVE, HES MATTHEW A REALLY GOOD FRIEND"

"WHO IVE NEVER MET"

"SO YOU NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHINNG BOUT ME AND HOW I FEEL"

"OH SO NOW YOU AVE FEELINS TOWARDS HIM"

"I DODDNT SAY THAT"

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING"

"IM SAYING YOU ACTING LIKE A JERK"

"WELL THIS 'JERK' THINKS YOU BEGING DIFFICLUT"

"WELL YOUR BEING ONCONSIDRATE" I looked the others had noticed it too this wasn't a normal fight, lexis voice was uneven, much like the first year we met her, she was a total bitch

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTING TO ME, YOUR BOYFRIEND"

"ARE YOU, MATTEW IS MY BEST FRIEEND, YOU CANT REALLY BE ACTING LIKE THIS" Esther thought for a moment, Mathew, Mathew. Oh Mathew old friend, best friend Mathew, best friend of lexi, on and off boyfriend and old crush ,Mathew.

"AS YOUR BOYFRIEND I SAY YOU CANT SEE HIM"

"WELL I GUESS THAT SETELES IT, WERE OVER"

Now this next move of mine was really dumb. "Mathew, ex-boyfriend-long term crush Mathew. Your best guy friend?"

"WAIT MATHEWS A BOYFRIEND NOW"

"YES HIKARU MATHEW IS TOTALLY MY BOYFRIEND"

Hikaru posture stiffened and anger seethed out of him " SO YOU LIED AND CHEATED"

….that was a BAD move of his.

Lexi froze up and her blue eyes widened. Lexi hadn't really told the host club about her past not wanting to be judged. "don't you ever compare me to her" lexis voice was pure venom

"…who"

Tears were in lexis eyes "SHE WAS A CHEATING WHORE AND I HATE HER, WHO DEAR YOU COMPEAR ME TO HER, your sick Hikaru"

Tamaki stood up "lexi why don't you-"

"SHUT UP" she covered her ears with her hands and screamed "MY MUM WAS A LYING CHHEATING BITCH AND IM NUTHING LIKE HER" and with that she ran out, kaylee was barley a second behind standing up so quickly the chair knocked over. Alisha and amber threw what they had in their hands and rushed out Renge stood up and rushed out though not as fast, pushed the door opened and let it crash behind her.

Science.

No one moved, no one spoke. I think people breathed.

I looked at the tea in my hand, I had yet to drain the rest of the Constance.

But I set is down in the saucer with a light clack turning the handle slightly as I put it down.

I stood up and moved the chair with the back of my legs as I did. Karou went to stand up to get to his brother, but I put my hand on his shoulder pushing him lightly back down in his seat.

I took two steps towards him before grabbing him buy the collar and pushing him up onto the wall. I helped him here for a god six seconds, I could feel him suck in his breath, flinch and turn his face to the side, and after the time had passed I opened his eyes to see no blow had been made.

I was shaking in anger but I didn't notice at the time.

I held his devils eyes in a gaze, I studied them. Lexi went on and on about his eyes. topaz eyes, making him look somewhat like a devil, which is fitting since he is the "little devil" type of host though to me they were nothing special. That wasn't what I was after. The exasperation was. It was sad, regret and misunderstanding. He looked sorry.

I sighed " .up"

I dropped him on to the floor before walking out, the other would have caught up with her but only just, and she was a fast runner.

I walked out the door without turning back. I'd tell lexi about his eyes. Id calm kaylee down. Get lexi to try and see from Hikaru point of view.

They were both stubborn ,childish, they didn't understand emotions and the acted before the thought.

I pity their children.


	20. lazy

Lazy

The host club didn't really get lazy but one the first time it just decided to shut for the day, it was relaxing.

Range was doing a cover for the moe-moe diary's, getting honey to pose with usa-chan.

Alisha had her head in mori's lap, her legs speed over the sofa and her nose buried in a book. Mori also reading whilst playing with lose stands of Alisha's dark hair, looking up every 2m to cheek on honey.

Kas and kaylee were having an arm wrestle, pretending they both didn't have emotion, and totally went flirting. Tetsuya, Casanova's friend was 'judging' the arm wrestle and totally not getting gossip on their boss, and kaylee. At all. Nope. And not getting photographic evidence either. Nope.

Tamaki was playing soft music from the piano that made everyone talk in low voices so they could hear the notes, Haruhi was leaning up agent him and taking in the light notes and watching his skilful fingers.

Nekozaw was playing with his sister in a corner. They were playing puppets, with cats and dolls.

Karou was laughing with Ambear as they started a poke fight which ended up having amber show how tiggles she was, buy laughing before he had even touched her.

Esther was drinking tea and reading whatever Kyoya wrote down in his book, whilst making the smallest of small talk with him.

Lexi and Hika were leaning agents' the window listening to music coming for his eye pod he had one arm round her and held her hand across from him.

It was fluffy and sweet.

Until

Lexi snapped opened her eyes "BROKLEN RAGE"

Kaylee stood up "ASS BUTT"

Esther sat her tea down and grinned jumping up with the other two "MY VOISE GIVES ME SUPER STRNGTH"

Alisha laughed "NO PHARO"

"YAMI" lexi jumped into kaylee's arms

"AIBOU" she responded

Amber jumped up "I LOST MY SHOE?"

"CLOT POLE"

"BITCH"

"JERK"

"YOUGUYS ARE MAKING ME SEXY"

"YOU WONT LIKE ME WHEN IM SEXY"

"BURN THE WITH"

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY"

"DOLLOP HEAD"

"MORON"

The boys and Haruhi turned to Renge "you're an outako fan girl, what are they going on about"

"FRIG NO"

"FOXY BOXES"

" BONDS"

She looked "guys I'm an otaku, not a weirdo"

Hikaru sighed "ever wonder what it would be like to date NORMAIL people"

The all sighed. And yes they did wonder, but never wanted too.


	21. like you

Like you

"YOU CAN BE SO STUPID I DIDN'T FLY ALL THE WAY TO HAWIE JUST TO INSULT YOU IM HERE BECAUSE I- uh" Hika froze

"Here because you what then?" all the anger from when I had first met him until now trying to leak out. "Are you here to make fun of me? Embarrass me? Torment me?" my voice quivered and to my utter disgust tears appeared.

He cut me off "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN"

""WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH"

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING SO IMPOSIBLE"

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING SO WOMANIZING"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT I LIKE YOU GOD KNOWS WHY I DO I JUST DO."

I froze. I blinked. I blushed. He….did. He just…no.

"What?" his breathing was still ragged but his eyes softened

"I like you so please, please come back to Ouran" he sounded desperate, but insecure.

But he was nowhere near getting away with this "…impress me" my voice monotone, I sat down and looked at the confusion that spread across his face.

"What?"

"You herd me, impress me" I smiled and closed by eyes "it's a game, the why should-I-date-you-when-I-don't-even-believe-in-lov e-game?"

" ..Okay. all I have to do is impress you" his voice has curious

"Yep" I chirped "that's all you have to do"

"…my dad has one of the largest grossing electronics company's"

"So?"

"My mums a world famous fashion designer"

"Over rated" I sat forward and propped my head on my hands "give up?" I smiled and forced a giggle.

"…fake"

"I'm sorry?"

He chuckled and smirked making uneasiness spread though my stomach he grabbed the chair on the other side of the table twisting it around and putting each leg by the front.

"I know you, and that was fake."

"You don't know me, prove it" I blinked then scowled.

"You smile to be happy not because you are. You have so many issues with your mum it's unreal and that's why you don't talk, and it's not because she abused you or anything, it's because she controls you and stuff, puts you down, makes you feel stupid and so on. When you eat cream eggs or chocolate with a fondant in it you'll scope out the goo with our pinkie then eat that then eat the rest. Your needy, you like hugs and constant attention and you get clingy, but never in public you hate public displays of affection. You don't believe in love after your parents got divorced- which I don't agree because I'm pretty sure I love yo- moving on, you get hyper on air, it's just you. You hate crowded places and your married to your laptop. You have an animal kink- don't try and deny I. You love comics, anime's and manga you have a sweet tooth just as big as honeys but you never get sugar rushes. Your compulsive, lazy, insecure, hyper, awkward and you bake the best cupcakes, and I get jealous when KAROU mentions your name. So ...there"

"Hika..?"

"..what-mph" he was cut off by my arms flying rounds his waist. "..Lexi?"

My voice was muffled by his chest"…I like you too… a lot" I buried my face in his chest deeper.

"Your so mature"

"Shut up stupid sly devil fox womanizing creep-"

"You done?"

I pulled out of his chest and smirked "- creepy _uke_"

_He scowled at me "_I am not the uke_"_

"No your right" I kiss him on the nose "you just dead when daddy finds out that you 'corrupted' his baby little girl- and no I'm not saving you creepy twinset jerk "


	22. home sick

HOME SICK

Lexi wasn't talking to us today. I sighed she had been in the host club for about 3 weeks now and she was driving me nuts, her emotions were a roller-coaster, she was defensive, and a scatter brain and was to naive.

So why did I find myself drawn to her.

Besides she pretty much hated all of use, but she was nice, childish and fun.

Until today.

Honey whom she got along well with tapped her on the back. "what?" honey flinched. "well?"

"…never mind" honey trailed off.

"lexi?" Kyoya voice called

"what already" Renge frowned at her tone.

"your hostility to costumer caused some complain, now you don't want us to start charging you for the money we lose, after all you don't want to be in debt like Haruhi"

"PISS OFF" she growled, to which Kyoya raised his eye brows.

Tamaki tried "lexi I think ."

"I don't care what you think, just piss off all of you"

I tuned to my twin, she never swore, at least not since coming here.

I tried "lexi I think", she turned to me.

"SHUT UP" her Japanese was no longer present, and was speaking her native English, however, speaking so fast and rushed her Canadian accent slipped through. "JUST PISS OF, YOU DON'T KNOW ME. HELL YOY HAVE NUTHING TO DO WITH ME. THIS IS NOT A FAMILY GET OVER IT. STOP MAKING SOMETHING OUT OF NUTHING. PRETEDNING IS FOR 5 YEAR OLDS." Her voice had become shrill and high, her breathing un balanced and tears were in her eyes. "THIS IS NOT A FAMILY"

Renge calmly walked up to her, slip her arms round her waist and her head on her shoulder. "it's okay to miss them"

I watched as lexis legs gave way and she wrapped her arms around Range's neck, she sobs coming out hard, and hiccups in her breath. "I want to go home, I miss daddy Sooooooooo much"

Renge jerked her head to me, so I walked up she passed the blond racketing nerves into my arms, then burred herself in my chest. I rubbed smooth circles on her back, getting her to even out her breath as Renge looked through her bag to get her phone. Everyone else was silent.

Renge transferred a number from lexis phone into hers and let it ring.

"hello?" there was a young boy's voice on the other end "WW surf resort this is Harrison speaking how I can help you"

Lexi garbed the phone without a thank you

"H that you?" lexi sniffed and tried to tame some blond curls

"ALEX, hey how are you, you know you should call more, I mean I'm your brother I need to know what's going on over there so I know who to beat up" lexi laughed.

She had a proper family by the sound of it. but the host club would be here for her in the meantime.


	23. ill

Ill.

Lexi bent her back down to poor some of the tea for one of haruhi's costumers, she smiled at Haruhi who smiled back. The two although not best of friends were becoming quite close, and Haruhi had to admit it was nice having some more female company. But lexis usual smile faded as she cringed and placed one hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi blinked and reached out a hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry" she hit the hand away.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses "Esther?" he spoke clearly and tapped on his laptop

The dark blond took her green eyes of the scene and looked up. "Yes?"

"Is the something wrong with Alex" he didn't look up or soften his voice.

Esther bit her lip and lied "no, nothing just tummy cramps"

The next day lexi didn't turn up to wait on the host as she had track racing, as a result the club closed to cheer her on.

Amber bit her lip "lexi if you're not well"

"IM FINE" amber flinched a little at her outburst.

Lexi begun to bend down and tie her shoe lace she sighed "what I mean to say is there's nothing wrong"

Alisha frowned; she felt genuine concern for her friend. "Maybe you should sit this one out"

Lexi laughed; though it sounded forced "I'm fine stop worrying and take your seats" she smiled at her two friends and pushed them out the changing rooms. Once the door closed she staggered agents the wall and rubbed small circles agents her stomach, she closed her eyes and ignored the pain, trying to steading out her breathing.

"Hey lexi you're up…. Hey are you okay?" lexi looked at one of her teammates and smiled.

"Don't be silly I'm fine" and she walked out the changing room onto the track.

They were competing with other schools and lexi felt nervous biting her lip and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

She sighed and walked up to the line with the competitor from the other school. Once she herd the announcer tell her to get into position she made her way to the mark, getting and sorting onto the starting position.

All the noises become one and the buzz entered her ears, she counted down the seconds and as soon as the gun priced through the sounds she was off, dashing quickly ahead of the other girls in the field not that she notice. The pain in the stomach tightened and priced as she grunted under her breath, keeping the tears in her eyes buy shutting them tight. She stretched out another leg pushing the foot hard into the ground, fearfully.

It was too forceful. Kaylee frowned and pounced out of Kasanoda arms to get a closer look by running over to the railings, quickly followed by amber. Lexi's usual quick dainty pushes and dashing strides were further apart and heavier making her come off unbalanced.

Back on the track lexi begun to gasp for air shakily trying to keep going, but the lump in her throat begun to rise and she gripped her stomach, her vision fading out and blurring together, she coughed and felt burning in her throat. Her quick paces slowed and she lost balance quickly. Until falling over and passing out.

She woke up in the twin's bed too the murmuring in the room buzzing in her ears.

She felt a tug on her hand 'lexi' Hun' you ….okay? "Alisha said trying to coax some words out of her.

She coughed "yer" but her voice was strained.

"Let her rest" she herd Kyoya say "as for you two give her these once a day" she herd the shaking of a bottle. She heard footsteps shuffle across the carpet as she opened her eyes and looked up. Kyoya was still here.

"You knew about this stomach virus didn't you" she nodded

"it's not too bad, you obviously had I'm guessing three operations" she held out four fingers, the shadow king nodded "be lucky you don't need another, the acid in your stomach needs flushing out, the pain will occasionally come back, but not this bad" she nodded

"I know"

Kyoya sighed "take a break, quit sports for a year or so"

"NO" lexi winced and made a mental note not to shout

"You're pushing yourself, you need to stop these sports, go easy" Karou tried a little softer

"No, I won't" she tried to stop the anger "please lever now"

Kyoya nodded but hesitated when at the door "you're not allowed back at school for another week, and sports of any kind for three"

Lexi wanted to cry she turned away and waited for the door to shut before slamming her head into the pillow and letting tears slip out

1 WEEK LATER

The twins walked into the house as usual, dropping their bags by the front door in sync, greeted by the same deadpan voice of their maids, which tried to be upbeat, but just came of creepy. Lexi had to stay off so things were slightly more boring, however the twins ran up to her room and slammed opened the door expecting to see her lying on the bed with her lap top.

However the room was empty. The twins ran around the house trying to find her with no results.

"SANDY" Karou yelled trying to swallow the dread in his throat. The young maid walked in, brushing some of her sandy blond hair behind her ears

"Yes masters" her eyes flickered across the room not holding on anything as she stuttered clearly nervous. They were about to speak before she yelled "SHES ON THE TRACK"

Karou's eyes widened whereas Hikaru swore under his breath, how could she be so stupid? The two boys raced out and tried to swallow there panic and dread, they slammed open the glass screen doors to the garden and raced though. There shouts echoing the grounds and above the rain that pelted down hard, soaking though there uniforms. Panic ran through them both

She was running in the track that the twins were given, and although in pain she just kept running, letting the rain soak though making her heavy, there was a light smear of red down her chin being mixed into the rain and her eyes were red.

Hikaru had to admit that she was a good runner, however At this point she lost her balance, skidded and tripped head first into the mud. The boys ran over quickly but flinched as the screamed and shirked before they even got close, then begun to choke and throw up.

Sandy approached the boys and handed them a towel with a bowl of hot water, before leaving without saying a word.

Karou made a small step towards her as she was shaking on the ground. "Lexi" Karou tried his voice shaking. "Lexi-chan, Oneesan, lexi"

She didn't move but Karou just bent down and put her on his lap bringing the bowl over with his foot, dampening the end of the towel and begun to whip the blood of her chin. "Why?"

Lexi flinched at her 'brothers' voice but said nothing. Karou rung the towel out agine and brushed of the mud, once her face was mostly clear Hikaru rubbed he back and kissed her forehead letting her shoulders shake and uneven breaths pass her lips.

"Why do you do this hey?" Karou tried agine

Lexi gave a shaky breath "dad is proud of me, it's something me and Ed do together and I enjoy"

Karou gave a small laugh "not the running, this" he gestured to her

Lexi looked down and pushed some of her soaking wet blond hair behind her ears "I suck at most things, but sports is something AM good at, and I'm not good at muc-uu. Uuuchuuu" lexi sneezed and shivered.

Hikaru smiled and hit her very lightly in the arm "baka". Hikaru then slipped his arms round her and took her inside, enjoying the feeling of her breathing evening out agents her chest.

After laying her out on her own bed, making sure she was tucked in the bed and the lamp was turned own low I pressed my lips to her forehead running my hand through her knotted damp hair braking away some off the knots making her stir from her sleep.

"Edward?" she was barely awake

"No, Hikaru" I whispered to her, she nodded

"Good" her voice was stranded and scratched her throat "ed would have hit me"

I smiled down at her "I already did" she opened her mouth to say more, her eyes vaguely open, but not alert. I cut her off before she spoke agine "sleep now"

She nodded but barley turning to lay on her front burying her head deep within the pillows.

Once I was certain she was asleep I left the room shutting the door carefully behind me, using both hands to soften the noise

"Brother?" Karou's voice made me turn around to meet his warm topaz eyes. "You know you in love with an idiot?"

I took Karou's hand as be claimed to the next floor to our beds. "Yea but idiots are the best"


	24. 2am

LEXI POV

Yes? NO? OKAY.

Esther got ill quite often and although I was easily distracted I didn't was to press into matters that had nothing to do with me, so I did not know or understand fully what was wrong with one of my best friends.

Though most of my friends were used to it, Kyoya seemed on edge without her, every time I looked up his usually cool and forward posture and actions seemed more sloppy and sluggish. When typing on his laptop he goes slower and makes more mistakes. He will often rub his forehead to dull the pain, or attempt to dull the pain of a head ach probably brought on by worry or the emotion that obviously the shadow lord is not used to. Even when Tamaki (one of his closest friends) tapped his shoulder which is nothing to his usual antics made him flinch and snap, please note 'snap', none of his usually wit or cool complex. He snapped at him.

Now Kyoya 'said' he had no sleep last night, which I believe, as he had to work; to which I don't believe.

However my 'Sherlock' skills were put hold as my phone beeped in my pocket, I pulled out the Nikoia phone, I louse all the iPhones and smart ones, however I don't use my phone any way.

It was a text from Esther

**Esther of the shire : Hi**

**x-men lexi :Hey ^^, how r u **

**Esther of the shire : **…. **dying**

**x-men lexi Awwww poor baby**

**Esther of the shire : -_-**

**x-men lexi …sowwwy**

**Esther of the shire : Mmmm, so what am I missing?**

**x-men lexi Tamaki acting like a numpty**

**Esther of the shire : I asked what I was missing**

**x-men lexi Oh sorry, (bitch)**

**x-men lexi Esther of the shire : (Jerk)**

**x-men lexi …well played, however Kyoya misses yooooooooouuuuuu **

**Esther of the shire : … I'm sorry what?**

**x-men lexi ^^ mmm lalala**

**Esther of the shire : LEXI **

**x-men lexi Sorry, get well soon, the power of my midriffs compels you**

**Esther of the shire : Is that a yugioh abridged reference**

**x-men lexi BUY.**

**Esther of the shire : OH-MI-GOD you suck you suck do you know that, you're an a actual penies**

**x-men lexi ^^" BUY BUY**

Grinned and put the phone back in my pocked. I looked around and called Alisha over. "Aisha you know how girls can get defensive when they like a boy"

Alisha raised her eyebrow and sighed "….. Do I want to know?"

I grinned and bounced up and down; grabbing her arms before whispering in her ear "Kyoya likes Esther"

"Oh?" he face changed from boredom to interest "are you sure"

I shook my head and grinned "nooope, I'm not sure"

"You look like a five year old"

"Comeeeeeee onnnnn-a ya know you wanna helllp meeeeeeee" I dragged out almost each word in a whine

NORMAL POV

Alisha sighed "FIN, if it stops you whining"

"Goodie now look here is what I was thinking, if we have…"

"…stop stop stop" Alisha interrupted, she did not need to know some ridiculous plan that she had ripped off of some 90's TV show that was bound to fail any way.

Don't get her wrong she's up for doing wired things like the rest of her friends but this you could count as almost serious. Almost.

Which meant leaving it to lexi or kaylee was not a good idea.

"Lexi you just stay here ill sort this out, k?" Alisha asked as nicely as possible not to offend her overly sensitive friend.

"mmm'k" lexi smiled and skipped, almost forgetting about the whole thing.

Alisha walked over to Kyoya not really sure what to say, what could she say? I mean it's not like her and Kyoya were great friends she hadn't been here for that long but she supposed she was the one who spook to him probably the most as they had the most in common.

Which thinking about it is wired as really this could be Esther's new ummm boyfriend.

She sighed, she should really stop looking into things too much, and maybe she could figure out how to turn her brain off like lexi does, though she might not turn her brain for she may just be an idiot, though she can sometime ha- "ouch"

"Alisha would you care to explain why you just walked straight into my laptop?" Alisha looked up and adverted her eyes shed been over thinking too much and walked in to Kyoya.

She looked up at kyoya's face and disseised to scratch that, she had walked into Kyoya in a very poor mood.

"Hi" Aisha instantly regretted saying it

"If you have something to say it please do I, I'm very busy and have not time for week conversation"

Alisha felt irritation flare up inside of her "I'm sorry. But ya' know just because Esther's not here you doesn't have to be so rude. And a another thing I find very funny how when you want something you normally set out and achieve it yet so far you have done nothing to try and impress Esther other than act like a rich heartless tax accountant, she just texted lexi to say she's dying and you couldn't be less bothered if you like her then say so, don't sit back and cower away it's not like you and quite frankly pisses me off"

Alisha left him to think over her words grabbed a cake out of the tuber were in Lexi's bag, which she specifically told her not to eat as they were get well soon ones to Esther. She wasn't in the mood for the over the top cakes they normally had in the club

"How did it go" lexi bounced over grinning, not noticing the cake Alisha had just finished if

Alisha swallowed and shrugged but smiled "don't know he pissed me off and I swore at him "A moment of silence passed between them before they stared laughing

"Really?"

"Really!"

Suddenly Lexi's laughter stopped "…..Alisha?" Lexi's eyebrows knitted together and she blinked in confusion.

"Yes" Lexi put both hands down on the table and frowned leaning in "what are you doing"

Lexi swiped her cheek with her pinkie "is this buttercream icing?"

"Nooo, why, why would you think that this is a violation of our friendship" Alisha said jokingly, with fake hurt in her voice

Lexi bent down and took out the container opened the lid on read the message "get well oon Esther …" lexi gave Alisha her best bitch face whilst Alisha smiled sheepishly

"Sorry"

THE NEXT DAY (**a/n very original I know**)

"You seem awfully happy today Kyoya" lexi smiled

"I could say the same for you" he smiled back, not joking here he smiled.

Lexi laughed "I guess I am, I have finally learnt how to bend down in these blasted costumes" she gestured to the sailor style dress and bunches in her hair "do you know they have 5 of these, a different one for each day of this week, which seems unfair I mean you only have to do the Cosplay on Fridays"

"You were the one who made the bet, lexi" he reminded her smirking

"Oh hush… Sooooooooo" lexi sat down making Kyoya raise an eyebrow. She sat down, crossed one leg over the other and put both hand on one knee pulling back trying to look natural "you spoke to Esther"

He sighed knowing exactly were she was going with this "not directly"

She frowned "Kyoya…?"

He cut her off "I sent 6 of my family's best doctors down to check up on her"

"Ummm Kyoya you do know Esther's not really dying right"

"… I'm sorry what? " he stopped typing as lexi sighed slipped down of the table and started poring Kyoya coffee.

"Yer she was just up till 2am on tumbler and was too tired to come in yesterday, she's in the art room now, she told us when we went round to her apartment. Good to know you care about her though" lexi put the cup on the table and picked up the tea set and walked over to Tamike's table to refill cups and bring round cake.

Alisha stood just above Kyoya "she's right it is good to know you care, you should show it more Kyoya"

**AN/ for Esther who is awesome and gets ill way to easily, STOP LEAVING ME ALONE IN MATH ENGLISH SCINENCE PE RE AND EVERY OTHER CLASS.**

…**. Get well soon ^^**


	25. insert cool title here

Lexi was skipping, do girls of her age normally skip. Hikaru sighed she wasn't normal.

Her high voice brought him out of his thought "Hikaru?"

"What?" he asked though it came out harsher than he expected him to.

She looked taken back if only for a second. Hikaru sighed again, lexi had a habit of being sensitive and begging upset over nothing, but when something was wrong she would insist that it wasn't.

She shrugged lousing the bounce in her step and turning away, obviously hurt "don't worry"

Hikaru tried to link her arm and tightened his grip when she tried to shrug him off "come-on lex' I'm sorry I just was thinking"

She wasn't really mad he could tell

She turned back to him and it was like someone just flicked the happy switch back on "mmm'k. I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream please!" he'd never be able to understanding her mood swings

He nodded and sat her down on one of the café tables whilst picking some up. On his way back he paused at the table... she was ringing blond hair round her pinkie finger adding to the curliness of her hair whilst trying to make the drink in front of her crack and break with her mind, he could tell by the way her blue eyes squinted at the glass.

He laughed at her handing her a mint cone making giggle "super powers?" he asked though he already knew the answer before handing her a cone keeping the plain vanilla one to him self

I grinned across the table "yep….. HEY how do you now I like mint?" her grin fell and she blinked at the cone.

Hikaru smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "…Alisha"

She bent over the table and pushed the cone toward him. "Come on Hika try some"

He sighed "fine" he bent towards the cone only for lexi to jerk her hand and push it to his nose.

Hikaru shivered at the touch and rolled his eyes at her laughing fit "ha-ha hilarious" he remarked. But sighed and looked up and lexi from the napkin her face creased in laughter gasping for breath and blond hair Tumbling over her face. He smiled,

Lexi may not be stunning or extremely but like the rest of her friends she was pretty, they all were.

Aisha had particularly nice blue eyes he had seen and they stood out next to her pale skin and dark hair, she was smart and witty.

Kaylee was tall and had long straight long hair to which she died any colour she desired and according to lexi had soft skin, kaylee could make all most anyone laugh and was easy to get along with.

Esther and amazing bronze blond hair and unlike the rest with blue she had amazing green eyes, she was extremely talented at art and drama and could sing beautifully.

Amber was tall very pretty she had a soft voice light blond hair that went further than her elbows, she could play the piano, sing and was quite good at art and although she thought she wasn't, adorable.

However lexi was for one thing unpredictable, true she couldn't sing and she sucked at maths and to be honest wasn't always that easy to get along with, but she was never boring and that's what he liked, even if she did have minor abandonment issues, sigh ocd (okay a lot), messy hair grey blue eyes and couldn't sing. That wasn't what he was after.

She loved Karou, got along well with all his family, tried to calm his totally not temper tantrums, baked almost once a week and well too, laughed a lot even if most of the time she was making fun of herself.

He needed to ask her soon before someone else did, after all how many blond girls are there in Ouran especially ones who loved to bake.


	26. shopping stalker

Lexi walked through the shopping centre, this would be her last trip before moving in with the twins, they didn't like the idea of her being on her own, lexi stopped mid isle.

"Tamaki what on earth are you doing here?"

Tamaki looked behind to see lexi, her head with tilted slightly and her hair was down.

"Hello earth to Tamaki" she tried again.

"….sorry!" he jumped back as he snapped into orbit.

She giggled at his embarrassment "what's the matter fall in love with a bag of flour?" she teased.

Tamaki flushed three shades of reds and turned his head away embraced "what no... I … well you know... I was with my shower and me... umm"

The blond put a hand on his shoulder and she looked at him seriously with her blue eyes "Tamaki don't worry" she smiled sweetly "I felt the same way with a loaf of bread three isles back"

Tamike's face once again flushed "no I came here to see if I could find someone" his voice reigning some composer

The smaller nodded "oh so you were stalking"

"You know lexi" Tamaki started attempting to change the subject "I've been thinking-"

"Don't hurt yourself" the girl muttered turning to one of the isles to pick up a packet of gum

"I'll ignore that" he said trying to not going in to his emo corner

"Please don't" she once again commented

Tamaki pouted and looked away "your mean today"

"Yes it's like season zero all over agine"

"…. What?"

"it's a reference Tamaki" the blond rolled her eyes before adding selected items to her basket "so if you're not here to do some shopping then what are you doing?"

"Well I wanted to surprise Haruhi -"

Lexi cut him off "ah says no more my sexually frustrated friend" Tamaki blushed "but you have a problem binky boy, Haruhi does the shopping on Sundays, today is stat day"

Tamaki gowned whilst lexi giggled "common come back to my place ill pay for this then we can have some lunch, cool?" Tamaki nodded but was still inn defeat.

About halfway home Tamaki snapped out of it "he I'm going to be the first person to see where you live"

The girl laughed and the taller yanked on her arm excitedly "it's not that existing and no Hikaru came by first after an argument with Karou, long story don't ask"

Tamaki nodded and took some of the shopping bags off her "sorry I should have done that when we left the shop"

"It's cool" lexi smiled up at him

"You know this is the first time I've ever seen you with your hair down"

She shrugged "It's the first time I've had it down since I've moved here, at least in front of anyone, the PE stuff takes up so much of my time its easier to just have it up all the time"

"I, I know this is none of my business but are you happy here, when your just with Renge you seem all happy and hyper but when your with us you act like a bitch"

"Tamaki I'm home sick and I don't make new friends very easily, I took me over a year to stop being horrible to my friends, I just have a few trust issues I guess"

"You guess" Tamaki smiled

"Shut it" lexi growled before picking up the pace and walked faster home.

As they arrived the apartments lexi handed Tamaki all of the bags and routed though her bags to unlock the door. The flats Tamaki noticed were nice paid by the school they had wooden floors in the hallways with a few tabled dotted up agents the walls of the corridor.

"stay here" she said grabbing the shopping bags and racing inside before emerging just a few seconds later with a tin "strawberry and white chocolate cupcakes" she smiled "Haruhi is at home at the moment and her dad wont e back for a while" she winked "don't go over the top and think about the things she likes, ya know not over the top, ott. Pick up three roses 2 red and one white for her mum kay?"

With that she shut the door on him, not to be mean.

To give him a push


	27. listen to me

Host club was over and as the for lack of a better word 'maid' I was 'asked' to clean up afterwards. Today was odd, the twins seemed off, but it wasn't the twins really more Karou. I have only been here a couple of weeks but I've been told they have never had a fight.

I sighed and clasp the hook of the bra in place. I was in the prep room I was hoping to get out soon as, I don't care for spooky settings and I am terrified of the dark. I reached for my top when a fain sound of mumbling came though then an anger crash of the doors as they swung open and shut.

"I don't see how this is important"

"Well it was to me"

"We spend plenty of time together"

"No Hikaru we USE to spend time together now it's all about Haruhi" I began to twirl the ring round my finger. I to had noticed most of the boys actions toward Haruhi, and not saying that I don't see why but I wish it wasn't Hikaru as well.

I pushed open a small crack in the door and peeked though Karou was standing in front of Hikaru not facing him but facing near me, just not enough to see me and having his back to Hikaru. He looked for the lack of better words 'pissed' and in all honestly up set.

Hikaru looked laid back but irritated. I know it was wrong of me but I was interested and I'd never seen them like this.

"Urge Karou this is silly if you have something to say then say it"

"Fine, you love Haruhi"

"WHAT" Hikaru Yelled?

"…love" I mumbled under my breath

"And I don't care like whoever you want but I thought you would have at least told me."

I heard footsteps then the door crash.

Complete silence covered the host room.

I knew I couldn't stay there any longer, so I grabbed a white shirt and held it round me, before taking cautious steps out of the changing rooms. I heard my footsteps but he didn't, he seemed to be in a daze.

I bent down slightly behind me on the floor to where he was sitting.

"…..Hikaru" I tried gently and placed a hand that wasn't holding the shirt over me in place on his shoulder. He looked at.

His usual amazing eyes were dampened. "Hika I ….."

He growled making me snap my hand back.

Since I've been in the host club everyone's been okay but it's obvious that I'm not needed nor particularly liked. They've made it hard with the bet and I'm doing it were I tell everyone I'm fine when I'm dying of home sickness. I could not have been the nicest of people to spend their days with.

I took a deep breath, stood up and bowed deeply. "Hikaru, I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have listened in, forgive me" I held by breath and I could feel his eyes boring in to me.

""….. I'm sorry too I must me making it hard for you here, this all must b"

I sat back down clutching the shirt together tightly. "Though it's true I do get home sick and scared easily you haven't made my life miserable, it can be annoying as crud but you have your moments"

I looked Hikaru now had his head in his hands."…Hikaru have you ever had a fight like this before with your brother?"

He sighed sadly. "No we never needed anyone else; we thought the world was full of morons"

I laughed "like you can talk"

He frowned at me. "I don't get it, if I'm trying to be friendly then don't insult me" I stopped, his voice was arrogant.

"…. Hikaru me and my friends yell and swear at each other, hit others round the head with books, call them sluts, it them but most importantly we laugh."

"England sounds wired"

I sighed as if I was hopeless "no we ARE the weird ones"

"Mmmm" Hikaru turned away and nodded but didn't meet my eye.

I smiled at him "Hikaru I have two little brothers, a baby sister and an older sister, trust me these things sort them self's out" I debated for a moment to peck him on the cheek, but shook my head of my own thoughts got up and went back to the changing rooms to get back into my school uniform.

By the time I came out Hikaru was still there. I stood dumbly in the doorway not really knowing what to do.

His topaz eyes scanned me for a moment "left my phone at home as Karou brought his, didn't think I would need it, so I can't call a car round and Karou was the one who took the car and left me here."

I narrowed my eyes already knowing where this was going but decided to humour him any way "aaaaaannnd?"

He stood up and towered over me "I need yours" he bent down as if just to piss me off about my height. Sometimes being 5'2 sucks, I mean 5'2 and a half.

"Can't help you" I turned on my heel

"Fine ill just use this phone I found lying around" he said making me look up, there in the palm of his hand was my old Nokia phone

"go ahead try and use it, but I warn you it doesn't have a touch screen or a qwerty keypad, so it might take some off your brain power to figure it out" He glared at my clearly insulted "sorry" I smirked "how insensitive of me"

"What?"

"You don't have brain power do you"

"Grow up"

"Bite me"

"A love bite"

"URGH RED CARD YOU'RE A BIGGER PERVERT THAN TAMIKE"

"Hardly" he smiled happy that he'd 'won' "so can I use your phone or what"

"No" I dead paned

"Why is that?"

"No credit"

He laughed at me "you're in an unknown country, living by yourself, with no family out here what so ever, you walk to and from school and you hang out with a bunch of boys who stamen could mean more that your life and you have no credit? WOW, now who has no brain power?"

I huffed "at least I'm not a spoilt little rich kid who depends on his YONGER brother to control his temper, oh wait you can't anymore because you managed to piss off the one person who mean more to you than anything. And as for Haruhi if you love her than tell her, though I can't see why shed go for you, seeing as she is blinded by Tamika. Take my advice Hikaru, I have four siblings and we have never abounded each other, so tell me this that has no brain power."

"… I don't like Haruhi, well I mean I had, have, had a crush on her but I don't think she's right for me."

I glared at myself 'stop feeling happy'

'Invite him back'

'DON'T you're not a slut'

'Not like that to use your phone'

'Oh okay'

'And to get better acquainted'

'We ewe w we nonononono you're a slut'

'…I'm you, so you're a slut to'

'Shut up'

'You just told yourself to shut up'

'You're impossible'

'And Hikaru is calling you naaaammmmeee' "what?" I frowned frown

"Geez have a nice nap sleeping beauty" Hikaru teased making me look up

'Haha the jokes on you I was talking… to myself YOUR DOING IT AGAIN quick say something witty' I paused "why Hikaru I had no idea you regard me a beauty" 'nice save'

'Thanks…. I am talking to my self '

"So can I?" Hikaru asked me when I had been too busy acting likes a crazy person to listen to what he was saying

"Yeeeessss….."

"Good then come on" he turned on his heels not even giving me a chance to catch up as I pulled a shoulder bag of my cloths over my shoulder.

"Thanks" he didn't look at me he just sated as we walked out the school gates

I frowned up at him taking quicker steps to catch up with his easy strides "for what"

He looked down on me "for letting me use your home phone"

Oh so that's what I missed "no probe"

The rest of the way home was done in silence, I argued amongst my own head and roll played in my mind as he walked. I looked up after a very heated argument with myself and sighed. Hikaru was biting down onto the edge of his lip, much like the way I bit, chew and rip pieces of skin from the inside of my cheek when I'm nervous . I cracked my knuckles making him wince and narrow his eyes at the floor.

Once at the small apartment block, which Hikaru noticed was bigger than Haruhi's having 3 bedrooms two bathrooms a broom cupboard, storage space down stars a decant sized kitchen, a living room and a small room for eating. Hikaru guessed the school was paying.

I opened the door and left my shoes on, "phones in the lounge" I said before going to my bedroom grabbing a top from David and goliath and a pair of shorts, japan was stuffy and hot.

I walked in to the main room as I was platting my hair, my fingers running over the strands of hair. "What he'd say" there was a pause "Hikaru …. Hikaaaaa" I frown as his position on the sofa changed from siting up to placing his head in his hands and curling up a bit. "Hikaru?" I tried again

"… I'm scared" my eyes softened at his shaky voice as I made my way in front of him and bent down so I was looking up at him, like I did with Ed when he was little "you listen to me, Hikaru that involves looking" he raised his eyes to meet mine, they were shaking a bit trying hard to focus. "Karou LOVES you. Only a moron couldn't see that, I see that and I'm one of THEY most stupidest people there are" I gave me a weak smile "I have LOADS of siblings younger and older and I LOVE them. I'm only fully related to one and we are two years apart, not two seconds."

His smile strengthens and his breathing becomes less shaky. "Now look, me and my sibling talk near enough every day and I'm in a BLUDY country and I'd say 1 true fight in what 15 years is pretty good odds. I and Ed fight all the time, even if it is playing fighting."

He looked at me so hopefully and innocent I could swear Karou was in front of me "so he'll forgive me"

I frowned "are you sorry" a nod "then yes but you has to tell him, tell him how YOU feel. You can get plenty of Haruhi's but only one twin" I get up daily in the number and place the phone into his hands before walking out into the kitchen shutting the door so I couldn't here to work on some new food for the drama club.

Two batches of cheese scones, a two layered cake, 3 batches of cupcakes all iced later (with meringue in the oven) Hikaru walked in with a smile on his face.

"Karou's happy now, we talked it though. He's sending a car round now should be here in about 20 menus….." Hikaru looked at the food it looked really good. Risen cupcakes with white and pink icing with small strawberry's cut into hearts on a drying rack. Cheese scones in baskets but to one side and a layered chocolate cake with various pink icing.

"We're doing legally blonde" I admitted.

He didn't answer me. He peeled his eyes away to then see the mess of the kitchen flour eggs sugar milk fruit chocolate and icing (sugar and coating) was flooding the falls floor and me.

Hikaru POV

I looked at Lexi biting the inside of her cheek her legs covered in floured hand prints along with her shorts, flour had made its self to her hair and made some sort of hand print on her neck. Batter of every kind was laced over her and …. Meringue mix was in the tips of her hair. I bent forward ignoring her muffled shriek and liked the icing off her cheek.

I then gasped as a kneed went into my gut "PERV" she pouted

"Tastes good though" I teased

"Thanks…. Wait me or the cake"

"You of course" I winked

"URRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" she pretended to barf. God I feel sorry for her future boyfriend.

I turned her round and begun to pic bits of sticky white mixture out of her hair and off her face. I looked down at her and colour shot to my face.

I'd never noticed her eyes were blue before. There grey blue, mum calls eyes like hers laughter eyes, she said dad had them.

"You have laughter eyes" I sate hoping the blush would have gone down

She grinned "daddy says that"

….daddy, how…. Cute. I smile she's nicer like this.

She turns away starting the washing up, rolling up my sleeves I help. She flicks n her eye pod reviling some weird 80s- 90s band, sinning about 1985. We start a water fight at this point; she hits me with spoons and towels. But I don't mind, she force feeds me her backing shoving it my mouth laughing all the way. And crying with laughter and get chocolate down my jaw, she wiped it away with her pinkie popping it in her mouth.

We hardly got any down before Karou knocks on the door. He talks in the doorway, and I can swear like awe's as the first thing we do is hug and apologise.

"Thanks lex" I bring myself to say

"No probe"

Karou then frowns "you live here along" a nod

"But you're scared of the dark" a shrug

"Live with us" she falls over backward and muffles out a what

""Don't give up your apartment but just for now until you get roommates "

She smiles and ushers us out the door, still coated in flour "ill thinks about it"

She moves in two weeks later. Only to move out when all her friend move down, I don't mind though. Even if I didn't know it at the time she is MINE.

LEXI- PERV

HIKA- up

KAYLEE- I WILL CUT U BOTH

ALISHA- REVIW AND STUFF AND LEXI WILL BAKE

LEXI – NO I WON'T

KAYLEE – YOU WILL FOR US


	28. future hasnand

Future husband

Lexis phone beeped with the new text scanning the screen the blond laughed. Alisha looked up "who's that"

Lexis smile didn't fade as she texted quickly back "matt he's seeing all my old primary friends and said he is internally crying because I'm not there"

Kaylee laughed "awwww someone's in LOOVE"

Lexi rolled her eyes "someone's trying to make a bad joke, and vie already told him off for it's" she tapped the phone for empathies

"That's not nice" Alisha smiled "you relationship has to be equal you can't dominate it"

"WHAT REALTIONASHIP" she cried

"The one we will set you up one" kaylee laughed mainly

"What" lexi said dumbfound and confused

Alisha joined in with the insane laughter "we will set the two of you up together and you will fall in love bemuse of reasons and you will get married and have hyper babies and go to all the conventions to gather "

Kaylee laughed "then I can burn him with candles and make spiders eat him"

Alisha laughed if it was even possible harder "then we can judge him and tell him his to good enough then"

"ALSIHA" lexi shouted "that couldn't happen for three reasons. One, I'm in japan and I live in Hawaii he lives in England. Two even if I did live in England we don't go to school together and tree him doesn't like me that way."

"Ummm lexi" Karou said leaning over the table the 5 were one

""yes"

"Isn't there another reason why"

Lexi blinked scratching her brain for an answer "no I don't think so"

"Oh I dunno maybe ME" Hikaru yelled

"Aww Hikaru, how sweet" lexi laughed "you have nothing to do with this"

Kaylee laughed "between you and Mattie shell always pic him"

"WHAT"

Alisha laughed "there teasing"


	29. truth or dare

"Come on Kyoya play a commoner game with me"

"So I look like Tamaki to you Esther"

Kyoya looked up from his homework; his girlfriend of 3 months was flopped over the arm of the sofa pouting in to the armrest.

"You're so mean to me" she looked up with her green eyes and made tem water- after all she was on a drama scholarship "please Kyoya only one question?"

"fine, which game is it" Kyoya reluctantly gave in, to be honest Esther had been asking him the last few days and although dealing with Tamaki had given him patients he wasn't ready for this.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Esther grinned

"Fine" Kyoya sighed

Esther sat down next to him on the sofa "okay" she faced him "truth or dare"

Kyoya shrugged "dare?"

"Okay I dare you to tell me you love me" Esther grinded

"I can't do that Esther" esters smile slipped and she frowned "that would be ignoring the rules you asked 'truth or dare' so I can't tell you the truth"

**Wow estherXkyoua stuff its been a while ^^**

**Well there you go**


	30. the one with the pasta

"Wow there kaylee don't kill it eat it" lexi giggled at me as I was stabbing the pasta with the fork

Alisha sighed drawing up the eat opposite me as lexi sat down next to me "isn't that the same thing lex"

Lexi cried her doing and shrilled a scream, "NOOO that poor past it could have had a wife and kid back home WHAT HAVE WE DONE"

Alisha sweat dropped "I just had to open my mouth" she paused to look at kaylee "you okay sweetie" Alisha's mothering side coming out

Kaylee sighed pushing the pasta away from her "not hungry"

"AND THEN THE DADDY PASTA HAD TO GO OFF TO WAR AND WHILST HE WAS AWAY THE MOMMY PASTA SAID YOU WOULD WAIT FOR HIM BUT HAD A AFFIRE WITH THE MAIL MAN"

'Bear walked over and sat in a spear seat "is someone going to stop her"

Esther laughed siting her tray of food down "nope, if you take away half the crap and change the names it could be the world's next greatest story"

Amber laughed "if you say so" soon the two were in deep conversation

"AND THEN TRAGADY SRIKS AS THE SON RAISES HIS DAD WAS …. A HORSE OH THE SHAME OH THE INDIGNITY" lexi had now started hand gestures

Alisha was determined not to let the matter slip "bull shit you not hungry what up?"

"Nothing" kaylee mumbled laying her head into the table

"Come on you didn't even eat something's up"

Kaylee lifted her head "Kas asked me to go to this out door training thing with him"

Alisha laughed "OH THE HORROR how dear he is a good boyfriend inviting you and spoiling you"

Kaylee growled "I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW RELM"

"AND THEN THE YOUNG AND BEAUTUIF MARSHMELLOW DANCED TO THE MOONLIGHT"

"So what is the problem?"

"It involves climbing and heights and you know I'm no good with them"

Alisha smiled "go any way you'll love it you don't have to climb" kaylee open der mouth the brunet continued "Kas wont care kaylee he LOOOOVVVESSS YOUUUU"

Kaylee smiled "I guess he does … HEY DON'T TEAS ME"

"THE BEES SAW THE EFFORT WAS USLESS AND THEN the pasta wakes up in the hospital room to realise that it was a dream of his last breaths and all his friends were real just not in that way, he could now die happy knowing it was over"

Kaylee laughed "I almost wished I had listened"


	31. taste

"What do I taste of?"

"WHAT" I looked down at Hikaru

"What do I taste of" my boyfriend repeated

"…. You?" I guessed looking at him; he was leaning on the table as I read the latest fanficion

He groaned and slid off the table on and to the floor "leeeexxxxxiiii" he whined "it says this fanficion he tasted of spice and she tasted of bubble-gum, so I ask what do I taste like?" he grinned "oh wait you told me once I tasted of cinnamon"

"I lied"

"WHAT" he groaned "whhhhyyyy?"

I looked at him then glared "you really ARE annoying today"

"Whhhhhhyyyyy did you LIIIIEEEEEE" he sat crossed legged on the floor and pouted

"I did that to win your dumb game"

"But If I don't taste of anything then how could you tell us apart"

"I'm Jesus"

"LEEEEXXIIIIIIII"

"HIKARU YOUR JUST DIFFERENT" I sighed not really wanting to go through this, I was already feeling my face flush "you are different people Hika. I can tell because I love you and I don't get this feeling round you brother"

He smirked "whhattt feeling would that bee, maybe loooovvveee"

, "no annoyance" Damn he had to ruin the moment

"Lexxxxi you still haven't told me what I taste of"

"Human flesh"

"Do I make you swoon with joy?"

"No"

"Do I make you go week at the knees"

"No"

"Do you see fireworks?"

"No"

"Do you see angels?"

"No"

"Do you-"

"NO HIKA I DONT" I sighed "you're so wired"

He stood up standing up above me "then why are you with me"

I smiled "do you really want to know" a nod "because you make me laugh Hikaru, and to me there is no better quality in anyone. A simple good laugh with someone you lov- LIKE"

**A/N**

**I made fun of this in an earlier chapter but I still don't get it, I guess you could taste the flavouring of coffee berry or chocolate if you have just eaten it, but naturally I'm not so sure.**

**GOD THIS IS SO CONFUSING **


	32. what animals are the boys

Animals (girls)

Alisha looked at mori who was on the floor with honey; honey himself was lying on his belly he hadn't even bothered to change out of his pyjamas with a bowl of lucky charms half eaten to his left. She smiled at the lexi had said that morning on the phone. Honey is a honey badger, small fluffy and cute but could kill you less than 6 seconds, brutally she added. Her eyes adverted to Mori who sat next to him, fully dressed and not speaking.

Alisha wondered what animal would he be, maybe a bear? She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Bears were two grizzly. She smiled at his back knowing he'd realised she was looking at him by the way his back stiffened as if he didn't want anyone to think he was able to relax. A back, a male dear with the antlers, they were always alert and strong and could be seen as intimidating.

Honey skipped out the room with his bowl once it cut to the adverts, his brother walked into the room realised they were all slaking off and hissed lightly under his breath but stopped when he saw Alisha and the stern look she was giving him. He gave her a small apologetic smile and nodded walking out.

The brunet shifted her weight on the sofa and looked at her boyfriend who had one eyebrow raised at her to which all she could do is shrug. He lent forward and pressed his lips to her fore ad (even if it was masked buy her fringe)

"You're a very sexy dear without antlers" she mumbled before turning on to her side head buried into the sofa.

Esther stood buy Kyoya and took a deep breath as they walked threw his front door, she'd been to his house once before, and she couldn't lie shed been upset. There farther was less than pleased about his, err Romantic choices background (i.e. not rich).

So they walked to his room without speaking to anyone else before reaching his room, to be fare though she hadn't seen anyone else. Once stepping in side her boyfriend's room she laid her bag on the floor scanning his room, it was so neat (though that might be because of the maids).

"Damn it fuumi" Esther looked up to where Kyoya was standing, one of his draws was open his cloths spilling over the floor and the rest have been attempted to be stuffed back in. Kyoya got on his knees and started taking them out and refolding, sensing his annoyance she got down and started helping.

Esther paused for a second and looked at him; he looks a bit like a black panther. He acts like one to. He's strong and determined, sleek and sly, and she had to admit it rather standing and beautiful.

He also acted like a wild cat hunting down prey, but always slyly and sneakily, Kyoya could if he wanted to blend in to his surrounding and wait until the perfect moment to pounce, much like he did with the grand tonner and the company.

Esther then started laughing so hard that she fell on her back. Kyoya who had been trying to clean up his sister's mess looked at his girlfriend "something funny?"

She nodded trying to speak through the laughter "I was thinking how much like a cat you are and remembered Alisha said that lexis cat Wilbur reminds her of you"

"That's funny how" Kyoya raised an eyebrow turning back to his draws

"BECAUSE WILBUR IS A GAY PIMP" she once again descended into giggles and laughter.

Kyoya dropped the top "I'm sorry what"

"You remind us of a gay pimp!" she repeated still laughing

Kyoya by this point had had quite enough and flipped and pined Esther to the floor kissing her on the lips "I will have you know I am perfectly straight"

Esther just smiled "sure you are wilb- I mean Kyoya"

Kaylee walked hand in hand with Kas smiling twistedly as she did so rambling on about the different ways to burn and murder people but Kas had to admit to himself that although his girlfriend is amazing the stuff she was coming out with was false not that he would tell her but the way she wanted to kill some of these people were just impossible.

Kaylee looked dup at Kas, she was deliberately sporting nosecone now about cabbages and cheese powered time machine (Something that lexi was saying earlier) to see if we was listing. He wasn't but she didn't mind too much. He was kind of like a polar bear to her, to most people he was a vicious animal but he was also cute and fluffy. However he could also tear you up into shreds.

"You okay" she asked "you haven't talked much"

"I'm fine just thinking" he smiled down at her forcing her to smile back

She loved Kas she really did but all this love was making her black never ending pit was of burn like crazy.

Ambear smiled at Karou who was paying them both ice-cream from a small stall in the park, the blond turned her head to the tree they were sitting under with Hikaru and lexi, from where she was standing it looked like Hikaru was trying to rape her best friend. She wasn't really worried though. she knew they were only playing… hopefully.

Amber wondered what they were like at home, Karou would know, he's pretty much a wall flower. He's sees all even when others don't know he's watching. Amber giggled, that would make him an owl. She looked over at him as he paid over the money and thanked they man then balanced 4 ice cream cones in his hands, he speed walked over and handed one to his girlfriend.

"Karou"

"Yea"

Amber turned and smiled "you be a super cute fluffy owl"

Karou smiled, not really knowing what was going on but smiled, and it made amber happy.

Hikaru looked at lexi who was lying across his lap saying how board she was poking his leg. She turns around so her back was across legs "you're no fun Hika"

"I'm no fun hu?" he looked down at her with her cheeks puffed out and lips pouted, she looked like an idiot

"NOOOO you're not"

"Fine" he flipped the TV off and smirked, seeing the rapey look on his face lexi fell of his lap

"H...Hika I w...was just joking you can stop it now HIKA" she screamed as he grabbed her waist and begun to tiggle her

By the end of it her hair was mess and her face was flushed he peeked her nose but she growled "WHAT HAVE YOU TO BEEN DOING" kaylee yelled from the door before raising her hands "second thought I don't want to know, BUT I WONT BE THE ONE TO TELL MATTHEW"

Lexi puffed her cheeks "LET IT GO ALLREADY"

"NEVVVEEERRRRRR"

"SEE WHAT YOU DID" she glared at him lexi decided her boyfriend was sly and creepy like a fox. "SLY CREREEPY FOX TWIN" she pouted.

Hikaru just laughed, however he soon become upset as lexi gave him the silent treatment for about a week …. And a half.


	33. meet mat

**Real life fan service based off a true event with an old friend for my new ones (who btw are way cooler)**

Mathew put his arm around lexi "we are the best couple here"

Lexi growled "get off me"

"Nope you have an every comfy arm"

"I'm glad" she sighed

"Fanficion sucks"

"You suck "she glared

**So this is what my best friends think is shippable. I don't know what there on**


	34. marry me?

"Lexi" kaylee yelled as they were UN packing into their new apartment

"Yeah"

"Imma texting matt on your phone, proclaiming your love for him"

"So"

"He says will you marry me? Oh with 6 kisses and a wink face"

"Tell him to piss off"

"Kk, he says he's going to challenge Hikaru to a fight for your love"

"UH HU"

"…. And he still thinks fanficion sucks"

"WHAT THE HELL GIMMI THAT PHONE BITCH HOW DAER HE" lexi yelled walking in and grabbing the phone off kaylee

Amber smiled walking in putting a box down "well lexi good to know you have you priority's straight"

**A/N **

**This has never happed by the way, mat doesn't even like me and would probably hate me if he saw this but when I was sitting on him when I least saw him my two friends (one is kind of a bitch) were saying how there was tension between us, and matt was saying how we were the better couple. WHY DOES HE DO THA TO ME O/O**


	35. enter christian

Enter Christian, so this is my 35 chapter… hold your applause . Any way I decided I should introduce my amazingly sassy funny friend Christian. He will now be popping up every now and then. ^^.

Lexi and Karou sat down next to amber that was looking at kaylee and Kas who were at the opposite side of the café. After going the cinema they had come back here. It was their first date and since they were such good friends the three decided to tag along (totally not stalk). Christian who was there best friends back in the UK was set up on face time on the phone giving sassy commentary, making Karou who had never met the boy laugh very loudly and as consequence the tree had to duck behind the menus, not wanting to be spotted  
"Ewwww" Lexi stuck her tongue out "imp too young to be seeing this"  
"your 15" Karou deadpanned obviously unimpressed  
At that Renge ducked into the restart, hair up in a ponytail and dark shades on. She made a b-line for our table and didn't even say hello "what did I miss"  
Lexi scowled "yucky gooey TV stuff"  
Amber rolled her eyes and slapped her on the arm "shhhhh"  
Lexi just glared back ""hit me again I WILL order salmon just to spite you little Miss Vedgy"  
amber gasped in fake 'shock and horror' complaining that she wanted some before Christian snapped them to their senses "TELL ME WHATS GOING ON"  
Lexi giggled "calm it Kermit"  
Ambear picked up the phone and put it over the menu "what do you see" the blond hissed out as a waitress gave them an odd look and scurried off making Lexi being the other blond stuck her tongue out at her.  
"well I see enough sexual tension there to supply a power grid" he smiled into the phone before scowling "but no action"  
Amber puled the phone down "none"  
"none" he sighed  
Karou smiled "maybe I should send kaylee a picture of Kas in the maid outfit "Amber and Lexi scowled at him, but the younger solo twin shrugged "it may do something for her"  
Lexi sighed and slammed her head in to a table only to have Renge wince and pat it "and I rung him last night just to tell him how to act today" Renge pouted before sighing "I try show hard and this is what I get out of it" she picked up a spare napkin "hmm the salmon looks nice, you wanna spilt it with me amber"  
Amber growled at her "OH so sorry, I forgot" Renge said  
Amber turned to Lexi "can I have I little salmon"  
"no, bad vegetarian BAD. No salmon NO salmon."  
Christian sighed down the other end "I'm hungry so I'm going to get a bowl of cereal" the sound of the phone being sat down was herd.  
Lexi sighed "maybe we should send them something like a smoothie with two straws"  
Amber smiled and shook her head "no ice dream in the love harts bowls"  
Kaoru smiled and laughed "good luck getting a waiter that will come anywhere near this table"  
Amber smiled a creepily sweet smile before grabbing his arm "oh really" she pushed him up making her boyfriend give cries of distress "nope, you go up and order, go on. " with one final push the boy stumbled to the till.  
"I'm back" the phone said making the girls jump anything good happened  
"nope" Renge pouted "unless you count laughs and awkward finger brushing"  
The boy sighed "this shit is crazy, girl realise your inner sassy black woman and do something"  
Renege frowned "not all black woman are sassy"  
Christen glared "don't diss the swamp"  
Lexi put her hand on her friends shoulder "don't"  
Amber nodded "don't"  
Renge caught on and nodded.  
Karou walked back over and smiled "ordered and 'bout too be delivered " he put his arm around amber how blushed and smiled at him  
Christian side "it's not fair, I'm never going to find a boyfriend"  
Lexi smiled and laughed "your just too picky"  
Christian glared through the face time "says you, you already have a boyfriend."  
Lexi glared "you can have him. For free. In fact ill pay you " her voice turned into a fake plead "JUST TAKE HIM PLEASE"  
Karou laughed "he is my brother you know"  
"and I pity you every day" she added with fake sympathy  
"what about matt, he's your other boyfriend" christen laughed "you have two and I don't even have ONE"  
"BUGGER OFF HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Lexi screamed into the phone, but quiet enough to not attract attention  
"do not tell I brought that ice cream for nothing"  
Renge who had been uncharacteristically quiet until now nodded "it's not lexis love life were interested in"  
They turned their attention back to the couple. The ice cream had just been served and Kas' face blushed several shades darker than his hair, kaylee never one to turn down food nodded and smiled a confused thank you. But once the waiters back was turned went back into telling Kas about the best murders she had read about.  
"awwww look there acting like a couple … sort off" Lexi said "OH let's send them a fandom reference that kaylee will love then they will flee to Mexico and …." Lexi rambled with great enthusiasm into one of her fantasy's  
Kaoru looked at the others "should we go"  
Christen laughed "nope it's about to get Interesting"  
Amber nodded "this story sounds good"  
So for the next two minutes they listened to how kaylee and Kas became Russia bull fighters, one was turned into a alien kaylee did 7 months in prison, they toured the planet with a tuna gothic band, stopped 2012 (they went back in time) and then got married and had 4 kids, on named after the alien and another named after their former band mate (yes they named there kid after tuna, problem)  
Amber looked up "the date seems to be going well"  
Lexi nodded "YAY"  
"well I think it's safe to say that they need help as much as I need a woman, so we should leave"  
They all got up and ducked out the café smiling good bye to christen and hanging up.

"Kas" kaylee asked  
"yep" he said scoping up some ice-cream on his spoon  
"I wanna hurt them, can I hurt them"  
"emotion kaylee"  
"damn it I forgot they made me feel emotion, I can still get them back though right, even if they are my friends."  
"Why not"  
Kaylee smiled "you're the best boyfriend EVER." There was a long pause "can I borrow your mafia for it"  
"NO"  
"Awwwwwwww no fair"


	36. pet names

Nick names

Hikaru and Karou laughed as they walked into the host club, there cat like movements getting the action of the other members

Lexi glared at them "you're late"

Karou smiled sheepishly "sorry" he then sat next to amber kissing her lightly on her forehead. Lexi smiled at her friends before scowling and looking at her own boyfriend

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently

He grinned siting on a chair "sorry babe."

The girls looked up and winced, face palmed and muttered moron lexi however just scoffed offended and turned away. Hikaru looked at her "al'?" no reply "sweetie?" he tried again only to hear a bitter laugh. "Honey?" he pleaded. "Sweet heart?", "emm loved one?" now she scoffed at him. "Puppy… Kitten?" He thought hard "darling? Pearl? Precious?"

Ambear sniggered "she's not the bloody ring for lord of the rings"

Hikaru thought hard "princess?"

Alisha hissed as though that was the worst thing in the world

He tried once again "angle? Doll?"

Lexi by this time had her paper white arms folded in front of her; here blue eyes scowled and her blond hair shielding her face.

Hikaru was confused, what had he done wrong

The girls were all laughing at him. The boys were at a loss.

Hikaru sighed "have I done something wrong Lexi?"

She turned and smiled "nope nothing HIKARU"

The girls were now laughing. Lexi ignored this and walked out, kaylee threw her arms round the older twin "jeez you don't know her at all, she HATES pet names. Her name is L-E-X-I"

Karou looked at amber "I thought her name was really Alexandra"

Alisha laughed "call her that and shell never talk to you"


	37. game 11

"Hey kaylee" the twins said there smooth voices making the said girl look up. "Want to play a game"

The girl eyes light up "OH YEA, okay I'll go get the chain saw and knifes and we will find one of the bimbos in here to be the victim, then we will- wait are there chainsaws in SAW"

The twins frowned but there arms round her "no kaylee the which one is Hikaru game"

Kaylee frown "that doesn't sound as fun".

Kaylee had been in the host club for about a week and every one of the girls could tell the twins apart with ease. So the young little devils decided to put the newest toy to the test.

"Well which one of us his Hikaru" the two spoke in sync

Kaylee thought before biting her lip "your Hikaru….. No this one is one of them and umm…. I dunno I um I don't know which one this one is, I well I hate both of you" she said trailing of. "OH I KNOW, you're a ninja and your umm wait no you're not cool enough to be a ninja"


	38. me or the juice

He wanted to say that his girlfriend was addicted to him, but he soon found out this was not the case.

"I LOVE ORANGE JUCIE" lexi giggled poring the sweet liquid into her mouth.

"Not as much as you love me right" Hikaru smiled into her neck. However instead of the sappy reply he wanted to get the girls just laughed him

"That's... really ahhh Hikaru how cute" Alisha gasped out threw the laughter

Lexi buy this time had gone to walking on the wall, though she wasn't sure who she was going to get down without spilling her holy water. She placed one deity foot in front of the other but she tripped on thin air twisting her shoe and landing in kyoya's arms leaving her own boyfriend aboded on the wall.

"I dropped my juice" she whimpered as Kyoya put her down but the blond refused to stop hugging him "I juice is gone"

"I'm afraid I dont see this connection with a liquidised fruit beverage" Kyoya frowned.

Now the only way to put what happened next is lexi year 7 modes. When the small girl frost started the school before Ouran, well she was bitch, UN caring and even gave Alisha who was (and thankful still is) her best friend. However once they came back into year 8 lexi had turned into a hyper and bouncy blond.

"YOU DID NOT JUST. KYOYA THIS IS NOT JUST A DRINK" she grabbed him buy the collar "ITS MY LIFE"

Karou smiled at her before prying her hands off the shadow lord fresh shirt and instead helped her on to the wall so they could start walking forward " I don't get it though, I mean if it was between us and ora-"

"orange juice" the blond cut him off

Hikaru grinned and help her hands from behind making a sort of airplane as they walked along "what about me and o-"

"Orange juice" she said letting go of his hand and skipped a head on the wall.

"That flat chested bitch" Hikaru mumbled

"HERD THAT"

"MENT TO"

"OH YOU THINK YOUR SO COOL WITH YOUR TOPAZ EYES AND YOUR GINGER HIAR AND YOUR TANK TOP STRAPS THAT NEED TO BE PULLED UP (1)"

"Amber?" Karou asked still holding a firm grip and her hand, the pretty ash blond looked up and smiled

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand either" amber laughed

"Orange juice is for lexi what coke is for kaylee"

Kaylee looked over at the two like a dog that had just heard it was time for a walk "COKE"

Amber laughed and grabbed a fiver out her bag "you get a can and take the FURY to get some more orange juice"

The was a mumbled shout of 'I'm not a fury ' from lexi which went un noticed and kaylee speed of in front grabbing lexi out of Haiku's reach and by god help them they would find a store.

**GIVE ME YOUR JUCIE**

**1) quizilla .teennick user_images /G/GA/GAG/GAGA91/ 1246293009_4720_ **

**It's the top he wore when Haruhi slapped him; his straps were all over the place**


	39. who is Ollie

Alisha smiled at the boy's "you can't touch look or speak to lexi when you are around her dad got it?" she commanded

Hikaru rolled his eyes "he knows imp dating her"

Kaylee grinned at his stupidities "but you have never been close to her physically around her"

"Well no" he answered biting his lip a little.

What if lexis dad really did hate him?

Kyoya sighed "stop scaring them, with our power and status it would do well for you farther to stay on OUR good side"

Lexi scoffed

Amber smiled "lexis dad's rules for his precious daughter" she begun

Alisha stood up "one, lexi may not davit until she is 30"

Kaylee grinned "two; she may not hold hands until she is 34"

"Three, a kiss is acceptable at the age of 35 but only on the cheek" Esther nodded

Lexi grinned as she idolised her farther "four daddies says that imp not allowed to kiss probably until imp 38"

Alisha hit Hikaru on the nose "five, sex is out of the question" at this lexi went bright red and tried too respond but only got cut off "and six you may not touch his daughter at all until you have proposed"

The boys just laughed at them "yer right"

Kaylee grind twistedly "you might want to pay attention or her dad will drag you to the bottom of the ocean"

Kas snorted with amazement "all dads say that"

She just smiled "didn't you hear about Ollie though lexis last boyfriend" kaylee said making it up on the spot "well what do you think happened"

Kyoya frowned looking up from his book "who is Ollie"

Kaylee smirked "exactly"


	40. sick kitty

See lexi was probably the happiest and hyper off all of the girls, but that didn't make her the nicest, that was probably amber.

"OH KNOW MY BABY IS ILL" the blond shirked at the phone that had just dinged with a text message. The host club looked at her in shook

"Who Eliza?" kaylee said with a frown. This made the host club gasp for air, did lexi really has a baby?

Alisha and Esther hit the boys round the head "eliza the girl's baby sister on her mother's side?" Alisha spat

"Get your mind out of the gutters boys" Esther huffed

Kyoya smirked "say you? What did you say last week, Ah yes 'take me my body is ready'"

The room went silent as Esther just laughed "I was talking about tom hiddles, I do love Loki"

Lexi begun to cry "guys the problem at hand" Hikaru rubbed comfort circles on the girls back.

"So what's wrong with eliza?"

"I NEVER SAID ELIZA I SAID MY BAABY"

"Who"

"WILBUR MY KITTY"

Alisha sighed "it's good to know your values"


	41. home work

HOME WORK

"I can't do it" lexi whined pathetically slamming her head onto the desk making the twins wince

Karou walked over and sat next to Hikaru as lexi was on one end of the desk whilst the other side was pushed up agents' the wall "it isn't that bad"

At that lexi gave a nether whine of dread Hikaru just rolled his eyes "math is easy" he took the book of his blond and opened the book to the right page "look you just need to find X" he said ignoring his twin who was purposely tapping his pencils on the desk from boredom

Lexi glared at the pages feeling like an idiot, she bit her thin pale lip before tearing of the inside of her cheek she frown deepened before her hissed and pointed to a X on the page "there is X" with that she flipped the book shut and went over to the bed slamming her head into it.

Hikaru just smirked "no lexi not where is X physically, were X as in using brain power to work it out!" he explained patronisingly. The soft spoken twin let out a squeak of surprise for Hikaru as a hard back book hit the back of his head. "OW demon bitch"

"SHUT IT FRIGG FACE" she yelled from the pillow

"You two are not in a healthy relationship, are you" Karou guessed picking up his phone to start talking to kaylee for no reason.

After a while Karou left to go meet the psychopath at the movies. Lexi just lay in the bed and waited for the other twin to leave the room before getting back up to the maths book.

Lexi tore more skin of the inside of her cheek as she sat looking at the maths equations with her hard propped up with her hands, soon the numbers become blurry from confusion and tears, she let out a low hiss of disgust and tried to work it out again.

Soon her eyes felt out and her hair was messy from having her hand run though it and it wasn't too long before her lids felt heavy and her breath become steadier. Her confusing and bad vision became out of focus, and she only flinched when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her slim waist.

Hikaru let out a low chuckle and whiled away the few tears "I'll help you next time instead of being a dick?"

A small sleepy smile graced the curly hair girls pale face "I like it when you're not a dick to me"

Hikaru smirked at the mumbled words as her untied the plat letting brushed golden waves reach just below her chest "sleepy time"

She repeated his words muffled in his bed "slweepy tinmee"


	42. china

China

Kyoya was a smart man, he knew and understood the bind of the twins, he knew the difference between lexis false and real smiles, he knew alias could read through a whole novel in the space of a day if it pleased her, he knew Tamaki was an idiot. He knew Haruhi was in love with said idiot

However when it came to Esther birthday he was stuck, most girls were easy to shop for with generic gifts but he wanted Esther to have something very different.

So he had to ask lexi who smiled and shrugged and told him she was making cupcakes for her with bees on them.

Kaylee said she was giving the girl a knife which got a slap from Alisha who turned to him and gave a sympathetic smile and shrugged as well

The twins were both getting her clothing pieces from their mothers fashion line, Tamaki was getting her new art stuff. Christen said he was making her a bracelet. Honey and mori got her a new iPod with I tunes vouchers. Nekozaw got the girl a curse doll, Kyoya wondered if she would put lexis name on the back. Renge got her new issues of manga and Cosplay uniforms, and Esther admitted to liking it and even gave the girl a smile.

Haruhi got her a gift card for an art shop and amber got her some new sketch books.

So all in all he was lost until a brunet with a thick fringe walked up and sat on his desk "she likes china"

Kyoya raised his eye brows at Alisha "as in the country"

The girl rolled her eyes "as in plates and glasses"

On the day of the girl birthday she was ecstatic with everyone gift but smiled the most when she opened the sparkly crystal bowl made from veins.

Who ever said the shadow lord didn't have good taste.


	43. mummy's boy

Alisha was texting her mum telling her she was fine as Hikaru and Karou walked out the door, Alisha frowned and grabbed her bag to catch up with the other girls before walking in pace with lexi

"What is the twins mum like?" Alisha asked linking arm s with the blond

Lexi bit her lip in thought "imagine the twins, but adult and one person …. And a... woman" she finished trailing of slightly

Alisha tilted her head "so there mum is just like them"

Lexi shook her head "no she IS them; they are nothing like their dad. The first time I met her she dressed me up for about 2 hours then tricked me into drinking tea then pulled some more pranks on me. Then pretended she couldn't tell the twins apart, and no I don't know why her husband works at a software company and he took her family name. She loves the twins a lot but she teases them all the time"

Alisha smiled "and the dad?"

"He works in a software company he can tell the difference between the boys even from behind. He is so ninja I'm not kidding, HELL you have met him, and he literally blends in with the shadows"

Alisha smiled at her friends ranting; she would fit right in to their family. Too bad she was still plotting her and Mathew to get together.


	44. little bro

You know the stories of the way to over protective and obsessed older siblings, Lexi was one of these.  
Whilst in japan the girl called or texted twice a day, sent one letter a week, would Skype every two days and sent a present once a fortnight night, and only sent about a hundred emails a week.  
When he didn't reply she would get freaked out and it took 3 people to stop her from phoning the police. But if Lexi was over protective of him Ed was just as bad but in different ways.  
Like the first time he met Hikaru.  
It was the twins and Ed in a room together as the others went for ice cream the three were to follow but Ed slammed the door on them.  
"Listen up bitches" he hissed "Alex is a weirdo and a freak but she's my sister I don't know which one of you is dating her..."  
Hikaru painted to Karou "he is"  
"I don't care you touch her I break you, then kill you, then burn you in the sun."  
"AYE SIR" the two cried  
And for the rest of the week the boy made their life's a misery the other host member mainly ignoring it, the girls laughing at him and Lexi defending her brother and totally not helping her younger brother behind there back

The next time the twins saw the two together was when they were watching a movie the host club just walk in on the two  
"NO NO NO THROW THE RING" Lexi screamed, the two were no longer in their seats and were 3 inches from the TV  
"IM SORRY SAM I CANT, IM PRETTYER THAN YOU"  
"DA FUCK THROW IT IN "  
"THOW IT IN THOW IT IN THROW IT IN"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GO- HE CARRED YOU UP A FUCKING MOUNTING THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS THROW THE BLOODY RING"  
"GOLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM HE WILL STEAL THE RING EAT FLESH CLOMPLAIN ABOUT POTOES AND EAT YOUR FINGER"  
"YOUR SO DUMB" "SISTER IM GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH GOLLOM"  
"THAT'S FINE BROTHER I HAVE A GINGER KINK AND AN EX THIFE FETTISH"  
"WHY IS HE LEAVING"  
"HAS HE FINSI- OKAY EP HES FINISHED THE BOOK"  
"THE ELF BIBLE"  
"THERE HOBBITS"  
"YOU A HOBBIT"  
"YAY"  
"WHAT THE BITCH BROTHER"  
"I KNOW SISTER"  
Needless to say the host club slowly backed out of the room


	45. long red pretty hair

Pretty red hair

Renge sat wondering about her hair, she was always known for its odd colour, of cores her thoughts were cut off when her new best friend sat down next to her

"sooooooooooooooo are you going to tell Kyoya how you feel" she asked opening boxes of cookies and other sweet treats for the two to share before grabbing her chicken and mayo roll (store brought)

"… you think I should" Renge asked taking on of the tuna and salad rolls made for err "I mean after how I acted when I first came who's to say he will even ….. Well, I just don't think I can"

Lexi pouted taking a huge bite out of her meal, tearing the soft bread with her sharp white canines "well it can't hurt to try now can it?"

Renge sighed before taking the final bite of one and picking up her second, daintily ripping a corner of and swallowing it down "mabeeey. Whatever, anyways so you must be pretty happy I mean, Esther just moved down here. So now Alisha AND Esther are here with you. And kaylee has been accepted soooo shell be here in a few weeks. Plus amber is applying. I can't wait to meet those to. Alisha is so smart and Esther… well does Esther like me" Renge tried to change the subject.

Thankfully lexi had a short attention span "are you kidding me I LOVE it and I don't know. For Esther I think I'm hard to put up with sometime, and your more shrill and over the top than me, so maybe" lexi then devoured the last of her 4th roll in a wolf like manner.

"Well you didn't get in to Ouran for you manners"

Lexi stuck her tongue out "my manners are fine thank you, it's how much I eat that people don't like"

"Or how much you can eat and how skinny you stay" Esther said sitting down with them on the clubs floor.

Renge laughed "I still think you have manners about as well as bakura from yugioh"

The bond shrugged "meat is meat"

Esther hit her round the head "you do catering, anyway I wanted to tell you something" she said airily trying not to make big deal out of it as she reached for a cupcake "me and Kyoya are going out"

Renge chocked on her water and lexi froze intently feeling guilty. Esther was one of the first people that had ever been nice to her, EVERR. She was one of her best friends she couldn't lex her down.

But lexi had come to this school alone, Renge was so nice to her and they were instant friends. Renge didn't judge she and she could abandon her now, but just as she was about to speak Renge cut her

Off "wow that's soooo cute, I smell my newest otp" she squealed

Esther nodded and started to walk off

"Renge I-" lexi started

"Dont" Renge cut her off again "just dont"

Renge walked out of school early back to her house in japan, straight into her most trusted maids arms and cried, she cried until her eyes were red and swollen at one point heer mother maid figure picked her up and steeled her into her silk bed sheets.

The nest morning was Thursday but she called in sick, sat around the house and played cards with the maids, they watched bad romantic movies and eat comfort food.

The three maids that came to japan with her were worried; renege was an impulsive but overall sweet girl that truly did value her rare true friendships.

That afternoon Renge walk down stairs and stole a pair of scissors

Her long pretty hair was tied in two low pony tails.

Her long pretty hair now lay in fiery waves on the floor.

Renge walked over to the Hitachiin were lexi was currently staying her jagged and poorly cut hair whipping around her shoulders in UN even lengths.

Karou answered the door and eeped at her bad appearance; she didn't speak but just sat down and placed scissors into lexis hand.

Two days later they all meet up on steady Esther laughing with kyoya's amused smirk as the two linked arms. Renge walked up hand in hand with lexi for support, the twins close behind.

Alisha gasped as she was the first to turn round "_Renge_" the other looked and Renge studied there different reaction, and she would have turned and ran if it wasn't for a small hand squeeze.

"I like it "Renge said pulling her hand away and though her now short hair. The thinned hair above her shoulders, straight with no flick, it want that much of a change just her length, she had changed her bow, it hung to one side bit and was styled flatter. Her fringe as the same though

Hikaru gave her a smile of approval, though he didn't recognise the girl when she was at his breakfast table this morning from staying the night.

Kyoya took in her appearance, she wore a button up shirt of pale green done all the way up with small pink floral marking over it which matched the colour of her bow. Pink skinny jeans clung and hugged her hips and legs. She looked nice. Better even.

He gave a nod of approval before they all set off

"Renge?" lexi smiled making the girl look up "I love it"

Renge grinned that all she needed to know


	46. cock block

Kaylee smiled up at Kas "thank you Kas, this was nice" she smiled up at him still holding the pocket knife had gotten her (without Alisha permission)

"Really" he asked leaning on the door of her shared apartment "even when beat up those th3 guy for looking at you"

"dude you got me a pocket knife I don't clear" she grinned kissing her among boyfriends on the lips, thaw two sheared a very VERRY short make out as lexi then opened the door pushing the two to the floor.

The blond stopped, looked at the two, they stayed like this for a good 7 minutes before lexi screamed "ALISHA WHAT DO YOU DO IF YOU WALK IN ON A PHYCOPATH AND A MOB BOSS HACING SEXY TIME" her face was bright red and she was slowly shrinking in on herself as Alisha pushed past

"KAYKEE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, IN A HALL WAY, WITH LEXI WATCHING"

Amber walked out "oh god, oh god OH GOD my eyes"

Alisha pulled lexi away "shhhhh honey I'm sure someone some were does brain bleach"

Esther looked at the two "just clean up after your selves" and with that she shut the door

"Lexi" kaylee muttered "the ultimate cock book, and she doesn't even know it, OH MAYBE I CAN USE MY KNIFE TO-"

Kas cut her off "Alisha was right, bad gift"


	47. the book of crack

**Crack**

**Pure crack**

Lexi scowled at the black book, the book of secrets, the book of doom, the book of fire, the elder book, the one book to control them all, the book that reminds her of the babe and well you get the point.

All of the girls adored reading, each could devour a novel in the space of a lexi want to find out what was in Kyoya's little black book . She sat at her table with her friends before turning to them and standing up getting their attention

She placed sunglass on her eyes and dramatically turned round "it's time" she stated coldly

Amber stood up "yes … its time" he retorted just as dramatically

Alisha crooked a brow "time dare may I ask for what"

Lexi gasped and shaved her hands over her mouth "not here, not now"

Later that night the girls arrived back to their apartment and lexi shoved them all to the kitchen table and spread out blue prints and hooked Christian up to Skype then positioned little figurines to assume a battle plan

"Alisha you are the mirror as you're so full of yourself"

"I AM NOT"

"Amber you're flutter shy as you are shy and adorable"

"I am not adorable-"

"Esther you're the disco ball as you're a 60's reject"

"SHAMONE"

"Kaylee you're the dog as you're a whiney bitch"

"WEL FUCK YOU"

"And Christian you're the hot rod as it's a pinus joke"

Christian frowned "is it because I'm ga-"

Alisha cut him off "the last two jokes aren't even your, it's from that bat family monopoly thing"

Lexi pretended not to here "and lastly I'm the hedgehog because-"

Kaylee smiled "cuz you're a furry"

"I JUSST LIKE MANIC THE HEDHEHOG I DO NOT WISH TO SLEEP WITH HIM" she coughed _"BESUCSE_ I'm a sonic fan girl. Okay now here's the plan. Mirror and disco ball you'll be distracting Kyoya at the gate." She pushed the two figures towards the front gate "when he lets us in the hot-rod will notify Team b, me, flutter shy and the winey bitch will goo though the house and FIND THAT BOOK" lexi pointed to her friends, amber and kaylee saluted as Esther and Alisha …. Went off to cry.

The next day Alisha and Esther buzzed the gates to the mansion "its Esther and Alisha we need … help"

"Err" Esther helped "home work …."

"YES" alishha backed her up "HOME WORK that's it, lots and lots of …. Home work"

Kyoya let them in and opened the front door as "team b" slipped thought the gates UN notsied and into the bushes

"What class" he asked as the two walked past

"Math" "catering"

"Catering" "math"

"Science" "English"

"Japanese lit" "math"

Kyoya rose an eye brow "if this is a way to waste my time I'm afraid you're going to have to leave"

"No ploy" Alisha stuttered as she thought 'how I she get dragged in to this'

"We did say all of the homework Haha ... ha"she trailed off

Kyoya nodded as Alisha flicked through the pages of a book "OH NO I dropped a page out front, I'll be right back stay here"

With that she ran back down the corridor and opened up the front door letting the insist in and run back

"Hot-rod we have success, do you copy" lexi said down her ear piece

"I copy …. WAIT WHAT IM I EVEN DONG"

The girls gowned

Amber spook down hers "Hikaru gave us blue tooth ear pieces to try out, we can talked all over the earth. There under development so this is a trail run" she was dressed in full back and kaylee was dressed as a ninja lexi was dressed as natsu with a scarf round his head from episode 3.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MENT"

Kaylee grinned "oh that, well as we are ninjas we need a radio man, most likely to be gay instructing us what to do"

Lexi grinned "like Charlie's angles"

"BUT I CANT SEE YOU"

Amber sighed "you're running the effect"

Lexi adjusted the waist coat "team B head out"

Wit that the girls took of …. Ninja style.

The girls rally polled and cart wheeled down the halls pressing their backs to the walls holding fake guns all singing the mission impossible theme

Until they bobbed into Kyoya older brothers.

"…..shit" kaylee mutters

"Who are you and what are you doing here"

Lexi didn't like to lie "we are the Ouran angels. A alit team of ninjas, we have come to locate, retire and possibly destroy Kyoya otori's black book" she grinned but the two boys just backed away slowly

"I wonder what the problem was" amber frowned"

"HURRY UP" Christian sighed

"Eeped roger that hot rod" kaylee smirked

The 3 came to his bed room kicked the door open and rolled into the room "hot-rod how long do we have"

"LEXI I C-A"

"CODE NAMES CHRISTION, DOO YOU WANT TO PUT US ALL IN DANJER"

"….. Aunt nobody got time for 'dis I'm going"

"DAMN IT THEY HAVE TAKED HOTROD" kaylee yelled

Amber cried "WE CANT GO ON, WE CANT WE JUST CANT"

Kaylee growled and shook her then slapped her "PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER FLUTTER SHY"

Lexi nodded "THE DOG IS RIGHT LETS FIND THE BOOK, with no means of communication we have to move fast"

They hunted the room messing everything up. "WERE COULD IT BE" lexi screeched

"Commander Hog is the target" amber stood with black book in hand

"Affirmative, let's go and where did you find it"

"I've been standing her the last three minutes whilst you searched"

"Good work privet"

The three ran out as Alisha and Esther were saying good bye, dashing right past them "MIRROR, DISCO BALL MOVE" they dragged team A off leaving a very unamused and confused Kyoya behind

Shrugging it off the raven boy went upstairs and entered his room, the second he did a dark aura left his body

His room was a mess and his book was no were to be found.

The next day the girls walked over the twin's house

"He I dint thinks I should be the dog, mean Hikaru is more of a whiney bitch than me"

"Guys we cannot talk about the mission on the outside we could endanger ourselves, and duly noted Hikaru shall become the whiny bitch, Karou shall become thee teddy bear and kaylee shall become-"

"-a dinosaur" the psychopath tried

"A Barbie doll"

"WHAT WHY" kaylee growled

"Because it annoys you" Esther answers for lexi.

The knocked on the door and was let in straight away and pushed up to lexi old room, which hadn't changed much it just looked a lot emptier.

"….. Should we open it" Esther said though it was more of a question

"I don't know" Alisha bit her lip

Kaylee grabbed it and opened the first page getting impatient "…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOOK" she laughed between breath giving it lexi who instantly rolled out laughing and giggling

Soon they were all laughing there "ha hah aha … how I feel bad" apish trailed of calming herself

"Rodger that private, disco ball get a new book pronto"

"Aye captain"

Alisha frowned "wait how the hell did lexi become in charge… I mean it this the is worst plan ever"

**A/N what do you think was in the book, share below xxx **


	48. Nyctophobia scotophobia lygophobia

The twins were annoyed, they had been waiting for Lexi all day, not to be creepy but they needed to. Finally Alisha walked through the Ouran doors.  
"~Alisha~" she purred making her look up  
"yes" she asked sceptically  
"do you happen to know how long Lexi is going to be" the twins asked  
Alisha frowned "5 minutes she's getting changed"  
"YAY" the twins exclaimed before pushing Alisha outside of the main room and into the prep room where she came face to face with all of the others who could only offer a shrug  
As the twins herd the opening of the doors the lights went off.

Lexi POV

"guys" I bit my lip, the room was dark and I had scotophobia, fear of the dark. I got teased a lot for and so far only the girls knew about it, excluding Haruhi ….. and Tamaki.  
"guys ….guys are you here .." my voice was strained as I stepped inside "guys ha-ha … very funny" I bit my lip trying my hardest not to cry.  
This was turning more and more in to a horror film and I was scared of those as well, and ghost and creepy noises …. And monsters … or scary idea LETS JUST SAY I AM A WHIMP OKAY.

I want it in writing here

I Alexandra (look I even used my real name) am a wimp

"guys not funn-AHH" the doors slammed behind me taking away all of the light, feeling by blood, heart race and my eyes fill with tears and rushed to the door trying to yank it open, but it wouldn't budge  
"NO LONGER FUNNY" I shirked crying

In the prep room  
Esther rose her eyebrows "did I hear a scream  
The twins smiled "yes you see it's our new tickle test"  
Alisha blinked slowly "Lexi is pretty ticklish but why would you need that"  
"ask our parents"  
"we are just the testers"  
Kaylee frowned "little lab rats"

Lexi POV

I pushed my back up against the door trying to control my pulse however hands brushed my back making me scream "who who WHOSS THERE …. " the shirked again  
More moan-y sounds filled the pitch black room "STOP STOP STOP" I pressed my hands to my ears "please " my voice was horse and barely a whisper, I hid in a corner choking on my tears  
The doors opened and the lights came back on

Normal POV

"what was that all about" amber asked  
"a test of corrage"  
"you said it was a tickle test" honey asked  
"SHHHHHH" Alisha cut them off making them all silent, soft hiccupped breaths were echoing the room, they followed the sound to a small wreck in the corner  
"please please stop, I want you to stop" the blond shoulder blade curls were messy her paper white hands shielding her face and she curled up trying to control her shadow breathing  
Alisha hugged her and started soothing her back whilst Esther told kaylee and amber to get drinks, they wanted to be there to help but kaylee was an awkward turtle and would kind of make it worse or make Lexi laugh and they didn't know which one would happen, amber went with of legal reasons. But this didn't stop Esther from following the two ….. just in case  
Renge walked put dragging Mori Tamaki kyoya and Honey with her leaving only Alisha the twins and Haruhi in the room … though this didn't not stop them all from listing though the door …. At least they tried to give them some space.  
They tried  
Alisha pried her pale arms away from a still sobbing face. She didn't wear make-up otherwise her face would be stained with black marks instead red puffiness and half lidded eyes, with heavy tears still coming down  
She looked up at her friend "It was dark .. it was sooo dark" she whispered terrified before flinging herself into her best friends arms. Alisha continued to soother her.  
Haruhi looked at the shame filled twins though she did not scold them but they could tell by her big brown doe eyes how disappointed she was in them, how much they all were. And that hurt more than anything.


	49. birthday pounds

"Birthday pounds" the blonde giggled hitting the twins 16 times on both their arms at the same time.

"OW" the two hissed from the dining room table as the blond sat opposite them

"Happy birthday?" she offered "there are your cakes in the kitchen but you can't have them until the afternoon" she said as it was about 7 in the morning and even on Saturday the twin woke up early. Lexi had remembered this and made her way down to their 'house' in the early hours of the morning.

"Thanks Alex" Karou smiled softly

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" the blonde roared

"Lexi sorry lexi" Karou smiled "who would have thought you would abuse up on our birthday too"

Lexi just laughed "I'm full of surprises"

Hikaru glared at his girlfriend "well?"

"Well what?" she asked slightly confused

"Well you just hurt me"

"Us"

"Us, so now you have to kiss it better" he smirked

Lexi blushed and growled "says who"

"It's a Japanese tradition" Hikaru grinned slyly

Karou caught on "you have to"

Lexi sighed "fine"

Karou grinned "you hit us 16 times"

"So we get 16 kisses" Hikaru finished

"And one for luck" Karou grinned

The blonde went up to Karou and was about to kiss him

"HEY ME NOT KAROU"

The blonde smirked "then don't make a up a false tradition bitch"

"…. I'm the birthday boy"

"We both are" Karou giggled along with lexi as Hikaru got more and more flustered

Later than night after their big masquerade party will the school the host club Renge and Reiko Kanazuki

Renge watched her friends and could not help but notice how close lexi and Karou were, not romantically of core I mean Karou had amber and lexi had Hika but there were best friends and it was funny to see Hikaru get jealous of his own twin

**A/n Hikaru did end up getting his birthday kisses but only 3 of them, sad times**

**So I want to know who you want to see more of, what couples characters and so on I'm going through a bit of writers block so if you wanted to send in sentences or words that could help. Any idea posy below and someone give me some chapter names …. Please I JUST WANT TO POST 100 CHPATERS**

**Hikaru: you are so bad at this**

**Me: SHADUP YOU**


	50. maids

The girls had a habit of getting on well with their maids, to the point where lexi liked them more that the boys themselves.

Once the small blond had moved out of the twin's house hold she came back for a visit the second the twins opened the doors she dashed passed them and down to the kitchens to ask if she could help out instantly getting crowded with mothering hugs.

See the staff didn't just like lexi they liked all the girls, the twins just made their life hell with endless tasks and clean ups. With Hikaru and Karou There mother was away so often they never saw her and there dad … is a ninja he just blends into the shadows. The otori family was far too proud. Honeys and mori's were too busy. Haruhi had no maids … unless you counted her. Renge had a good relationship with hers but they were all out in France so the 3 she had with her were all ways busy. Tamaki was too aloof and off in wonderland

So all in all the maids were grateful for the girls company


	51. coffee

Coffee.

After a busy day at the "commoners shopping centre" the host club was dragged into star bucks buy me and the others.

And I noticed something about the boys; they all had very unique flavour pallets.

Kyoya as I predicted had an espresso black and with no sugar, and to my shook he genuinely liked the bitter taste, there's too much blood in his caffeine system to make room for sugar and milk.

Honey ordered a hot chocolate with mine marshmallows and whipped cream, the whole thing looked too big for the little on to drink, or eat as the amount of marshmallows would suggest.

Haruhi liked to get her money's worth and tried a new coffee every time, this time it was an autumn themed pumpkin one, given to her like the waiter recommended.

Mori just wanted a simple coffee one sugar and a little milk; although I have to admit I would have that over Hikaru

Now I love Hikaru but just the thought of his coffee made me want to throw up, it was just and explosion of Choco-hazelnut-caramel-lattes with shots of espresso, whipped cream and cinnamon. Kaylee dared him to cut it, whilst Kyoya was smiley repulsed not to say that his bitter black concoction was any better.

Karou was a sweet thing, Tia latte with 3 spoonful's of sugar and a little bit of cream. It seemed to suit hum, a sweet little thing with a bit of sugar and cream.

Tamike's was some sort of coffee they had in France, but I never really paid any attention to the name, not that I could pronounce it any way. French is one of the many langue's' I can't speak, even after living in a hotel.

Kasanoda saw Kyoya black coffee and tried to be as hard but ended up taking a gulp and rushing straight for the cream and milk

As for the girls well kaylee took whatever is cheapest and refused to let anyone else pay for her, Aisha would have the vanilla frap chino with no cream, amber would pick on the day, Esther favours hot chocolates.

I looked at the random drinks around and couldn't help but smile, friends are never in the same things but who cares.

I grin and laugh hysterically to my self

Karou looked at me "hey you … okay" he asked one eyebrow rose as a confused adorable awkward smile on his face

I shook my head "no, imma utterly insane" I grin before drowning my hole j2o in one gulp.


	52. the break up

**To bear (im still calling you that so suck it up) im okay really, hope you can find the hidden message in this really I do.**

**And as allways "IM FINE"**

I sat with my younger brother on our bed as he cried, I could hear his breath catch and then choke out in hiccups that were gasping out, at the same I could feel the shaky torso vibrate with each struggling breath he took. my shoulder was damp as I was starting to feel the tears hit the skin below my shirt.  
His ginger soft lock tickled my neck and the smell of salt was getting stronger, but I don't move. I couldn't, he was crying well no that's the wrong word, sobbing maybe? No brawling, well that is closer but it seemed harsher than that.  
My shoulders tensed as I heard the door open, I tilted my head to the side, my eyes softened from the harsh narrow slits when I saw lex'. She bit her lip in pain; I guess this hurt her too.  
Karou and amber had broken up, mutual Karou had said right before bursting into tears. Amber to be fair had never really loved Karou as much as Tamaki loved Haruhi or Kas with kaylee, but she cared for him all the same. However it wasn't THE same. More friendship and I guess she realised this when meeting Joe her new boyfriend apparently, nice guy he swore blind. Not that that stopped me from growling at her and not that that stopped lexi from hitting me hard round my shoulder.  
I guess it was hard for him, but he hadn't showed it in the club these last few days just smiled and acted. But I saw through it, how could I not? It's true that maybe Karou was not as trilled as the others but his was still happy as I guess he always will be, I mean he just wants the girl to be happy.  
Its only when he gets home that he will brawl like this, and I will let him, but maybe a almost two weeks is pushing it. however we only found out 2 days ago when he just couldn't stop.  
Lexi laid the tea tray she and our maids have maid down on the bed side table and I started to make small soothing circles on his back like I did when we were kids.  
I looked up at lex her back was turned as she tried to open the window. She had many boyfriends before me, but I guess she never suffered or was hurt by them. When she dated matt they were both kids although even now I guess she has a soft spot for them, when dating Ethan it was mostly ne one sided on his part, Ewan was just a mess, she really had no feeling for the boy but she can't say no when someone asks her out to her face.. She had a crush on one guy at one point but that left as quickly as it came. Matt she had another crush on him, she got over that . . . I hope  
I guess I can relate slightly better after Haruhi and the boss got together but me and her were never together so neither of us can really feel what he is going through.  
A loud crash made us both jerk our heads up in sunrise, Lexi was sat on the floor, face cringed and rubbing her head, one side of the curtain had fallen with her after hitting her on her hollow head.  
"owwww that hurt" I vaguely heard her whine, but I wasn't paying attention because Hikaru was laughing, hysterically, clutching his sides and letting it roll out, there wear tears own his face but whether they were from sadness or laughter was a mystery.


	53. alisha and mori

"Alisha?" mori asked putting some mats away, mori and honey had just finished teaching some younger kids whilst Alisha had said she would help along with the others, but they had gone out at the last minute for cake much to honeys younger brothers disappointment

"Mmmm" Alisha looked up at as he yawned

"Thank you for coming I'm glad you did" he smiled at her "there something" he cut his own sentence off with a yawn and another sleepy smile. He was very tired, very tired indeed. "You are very pretty Alisha I like you a lot" he mumbled into his sleep.

Two days later the two were going out, allowing plenty of height jokes for the others


	54. a week of mayhem

On this one Monday night Kyoya had taken Esther to an art gallery. The bronze walked through the pictures as kayo talked about each one with detail as she rolled her eyes at his know age but listened hole heartedly and intrigued all the same. Occasionally she would give questions to challenge his intellect, all the time there hands being twisted with each other's

On this one Tuesday Alisha got tickets for a opening to a movie based on a book all three liked. The three travelled down in one of their family's limos and stayed overnight in some really posh hotel. Once there they met up with honeys new black magic club girlfriend and watched the film. Honey then went off with the girl "who had stolen his soul" as she would say as Alisha and mori spent the rest of the evening together with his arm never leaving her waist slightly protectively but mostly lovingly .

On this one Wednesday jo and amber went into a Japanese town (Joe's flight was paid for by the twins Karou gladly willing and wanting to help and Hikaru being forced by kaylee as lexi had no effect on him) to look for Cosplay. the two were looking for Amy ad Rory outfits to go as form doctor who , after all what makes a couple more than Cosplay

One this one Thursday Kasanoda has no frigging clue what to do for kaylee, his mind was blank and his head hurt so he had to ask around for ideas, Tamike's wear too extravagant, lexis were to childish and Alisha's maybe seemed a bit girly or at least to him a bot boring, honey subjected a theme park bur kaylee hated rides so he took her to a dinosaur museum which Renge had tickets for had tickets for an brought 100000 yen worth of dinosaur merchandise at the gift shop

On Friday Hikaru and Karou took lexi to see "wicked" and both had to buy her as much sweet things as she liked, even after when it had finished and the tree were walking down the peer and she spotted cotton candy, Hikaru paid and they started to walk down Hikaru bending down to either bite the sugar fluff of the stick its self of lick it from the girls cheeks no matter how much she moaned and whined about it, suddenly he panicked that Karou wasn't with them looking back the saw the cute cotton candy girl give Karou his number and a free stick of it on the house.

On Saturday Renge was sitting in café with Tamaki and Haruhi when the man came to give her the coffee she found a small note on the bottom of the soccer saying "_I like the new shorter hair, may take you out some time? – Dan at the counter_" all the while Tamaki and Haruhi shred a French based sweet pastry.

On Sunday all the girls ditched the boys for a lord of the rings marathon hooked up to Skype so they could talk to Tasha, Christian, poppy, Kristy, kitty, Sophie, Lauren, Chloe and many others as the boy's ditched the girls for a trip to the commoners world of a Minnie golf caught


	55. faith

"You okay Renge" lexi asked as they sat down in the shaded gardens of Ouran, escaping he others for a bit

"Not really" she sighed "I'm trying really hard lexi, I really am but I don't think the others even see me as a host member"

"Come on Renge have a little faith in yourself" lexi giggled, "The place would fall apart without yo, you are the best way of extra money for the club and the best in come besides the school budget"

"Faith is a little hard to some buy sometimes lexi" Renge spoke softly ringing her now shoulder length hair around her hands and took out her pink bow wrapping around her wrist.

"Did you ever watch the rescuers? It's a Disney film" Renge shook her head slowly "well there is rhyme in it:

Faith is a blue bird you see from afar

It's for real and as assure as the first evening star

You can't touch it or buy or warp it up tight

But it is there just the same making things turn out right" lexi finished humming the tunes of the "rescue aid society song" out of tune after

Renge threw her arms round her "never stop being childish kay?"

Lexi giggled and carried on humming out of tune


	56. how just how

Kyoya did not understand.

That in its self was an odd thing. But he didn't.

Alisha and mori were so sweet, he saw him talk more and tense when someone came near her. He saw his friend joke and laugh more so than he has ever done. But he did all this without ever neglecting honey.

Jo and amber were sweetly matched too with the holiday romance in Rome that lasted.

Tamika and Haruhi were just so obvious

Him and Esther did fit together quit well, he would happily think from time to time

And kaylee and Kasanoda works with his patients and her ability to make him laugh

But he would never understand how lexi and Hikaru will shout, fight and insult each other, hardly ever kiss or touch but still call themselves a couple


	57. otp

Hones OTP was Alisha and mori

Range's OTP was Kyoya and Esther

Karou's OTP was lexi and Hikaru

Kasanoda gangs OTP was Kas and kaylee

And during the time when Renge was still slightly upset over Kyoya, Karou was still hurt buy amber. Honey was on his own and Tatsua (Kasanoda's blonde friend) would sometimes get together and laugh over these things. It was an odd group but it was one they were grateful for.


	58. text

Sometimes even when your dating you need to take a break and be with your friends, but maybe not when you're on a date with them.

Not that the girls cared

Lexi and Hikaru were out at the beach as he knew how much she loves the water; kaylee was watching Kas and his men fight.

And in steed of talking they were texting

_Lexi-Booooooord_

_Kaylee- that's nice_

_Lexi -Kaylee Hikaru is a meanie _

_Kaylee- don't care _

_Lexi – you're a meanie_

_Kaylee- XP_

_Lexi- wbu_

_Kaylee- watching shitless men run around trying to act tough_

_Lexi- you sound like Alisha_

_Kaylee- Alisha watches topless men?_

_Lexi- not but she wants to, you know grey from fairy tail right ^^_

_Kaylee- that isn't the same thing_

_Lexi- NYA?:blair impression:_

_Kaylee- bitch_

_Lexi- jerk_

"Hey kaylee did you see that last move" Kasanoda said beaming on his win

"Umm sure, ya course". She was silently condemning one of the best friends to hell


	59. young justice

**And now to post this two month old piece of work**

"And Megan is such bitch, I mean who would do that to condor, TO FRIGGING CONNER" lexi cried to Alisha "as if the poor baby didn't have enough to deal with"

Alisha nodded "I mean 'hello Megan' no shit he was going to find you probing his fucking mind"

"AND WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALY" lexi cried

Alisha nodded and cried on to her friends shoulder "how could they kill him and cancel it, at least give us a new season"

"BUT those bitches!, I mean night wing and bat girl were together in the comics. Well they kissed and he asked how on earth they weren't a couple yet but still. The best ass in DC needs someone! "

"I could be that someone" Alisha laugh as lexi growled

"You leave my dickey birdy alone, HE NEEDS TO BE WITH BABS" lexi screamed defending her ship

**So this is the closest to a YJ fanficion you will get from me. EVER, but no really I have been into DC comics since I was about 11 and I LOVE THEM. And I have finished batman TAS and teen titans and now YJ. It's cool, but I wish there was more dick and Babs stuff out there.**

**Any way if you really want to know I have been into marvel for longer, since I was about 8 and I got my first X-men comic,. GGGGGAAAAAAAAMMMMMMBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT.**


	60. whats theres

Esther and Kyoya walked down the halls of Ouran linking arms, it was on the first week of going out and they hadn't told anyone, nor would they but it was rather fun to hint from time to time.

As they walked down the halls, girls and even some boy's whispers and commented the most common being "is she allowed to do that?"

Whilst this was happing amber was texting Joe on Karou's phone as he had unlimited text to and from any country. And he offered and after amber protested for so long she gave in.

Renge walk running round telling girls all about the new accent grease and styled togas and which amines they could be seen in.

The twins as usual had dressed lexi up in a very short gold ad cream toga for the Cosplay the pined and curled her hair up bit like medusas and slipped and twisted gladiator sandals on her. Once dressed up like a doll Kyoya made her stand outside and get money from and boys who were passing but making Haruhi the one who was serving with the tray not charming many girls unlike her own boyfriend mori honey and the twins .

Kaylee was coning girls out of money through card games, which was all confiscated buy Kyoya given into the clubs budget.

Aisha knew better and sat at a table with mori and hone as girls fanned around theme allowing her to eat cake and read occasionally give a quick remark making the girls laugh or "awwww" to keep Kyoya happy.

Kasanoda could be seen from the window paying kick the can.

Tamaki was charming girls left and right today and was almost warn out.

The host club wasn't completely the same but it was still there's.


	61. all is fair in love and cards

Lexi played her last two cards "two threes" she sung happily knowing she had one yet another game of cheat.

"CHEAT" kaylee called and flip the last two on the pile over, only to fine she had laid two threes.

Alisha gowned "you are the worst lire ever but you have one of the best poker faces- HOW?" she asked rhetorically and to know one

"~ You a right pain and we are board. Bye bye~" the twins declared and walked off in a cat like manner throwing the last of their cards down

"because I can act, and they are not the same thing" she pointed out slightly snappily, annoyed by the fact that her boyfriend and his brother we bad losers, much like her own brother

Kaylee growled "you wear cheating"

Lexi rolled her eyes "well dur, that's how you play"

But kaylee wasn't satisfied "you suck at all card games"

Lei shook her head picking up her dads cards he gave her for japan and spoke "no, I suck at all but two, cheat, which I win as I learnt how to win every time with an easy stratagem, and go fish. I win that every time. Other than that I suck"

So kaylee tested this theory, they played lots of other card games and she lost them all, put when playing those two she won

Alisha was confused "this makes no sense; it has no logic to it"

Lexi shrugged "all is fair in love, war and duel monsters- which is another game I can never win thinking about it"

**No really this is true, I swear I have never lost at go-fish and I hardly ever louse at cheat, in France me and my brother aunt and all the rest of my family had about 16 plays with me each and I won every time. **

_**How to play cheat**_

**The dealer shuffles and deals**_**all**_**of the cards, minus the jokers**. These should be evenly distributed amongst the players evenly; if you have 4 people, each person should receive 13 cards, etc. If you have a number of people that doesn't fit evenly into 52, just give extra cards to some people (it won't matter much in the long run).

**Whichever person is to the left of the dealer starts with aces**. They place 1 or more cards face-down in the middle of the players, telling the others that it's 1 ace, 2 aces, whatever. Now if anyone thinks the first player was lying, they have to call out "Cheat!" or "Baloney!" or something similar to indicate that.

If the first player wasn't cheating, the person who called them out has to add the cards in the middle to their hand.

If the first player gets caught in their lie, they have to add the cards back into _their _hand.

**If no one calls out, play moves to the next player**. This person must put down 2s or Kings (or lie about putting down 2s or Kings), since 2 or Kings is the next amount in the sequence A-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-J-Q-K or reverse. The same process is relevant here-if anyone thinks this second player was lying, they should make their opinion known. You can also go backwards in the sequence but you can't lay the same

**The goal is to get rid of all the cards in your hand**. That's why you don't want to get caught cheating, especially after a long round, because you'll have to pick up all the cards in the middle.

**You need at least 3 players**


	62. the spoon fandom (for ambear)

Alisha , lexi, amber, Renge, Esther, Kaylee, Haruhi and the twins wear all squeezed into the small apartment lexi, kaylee Alisha and amber shared trying to get some maths homework done though this came easier to some than others.

For intense kaylee was very good at maths with Alisha and had been in the highest sets at their old school. Maths also want that difficult for amber and although sometimes struggling Esther did often get the numbers. Hikaru was also quite good though his brother not so much. Although most tried to hide it, it came as a shook that Renge was very good at the complicated subject. Haruhi was very good at it in the same league as Alisha and kaylee.

Lexi however did not.

Amber and Esther had started to ignore her, kaylee was just as bad and kept on distracting the hyper child, Hikaru was explaining it to his brother and ignoring her as well. Haruhi and Renge finished early and went to watch TV in the next room

Alisha sighed and tried again "The differences between the terms are all different. However, if you look at the differences between the differences there is a pattern. This means that it is a quadratic sequence."

Lexi moaned "you lost me at terms" she deadpanned "I don't care about all of this, I have my C. I dont need this"

Alisha knew she had a point but still wanted her to improve

Kaylee how was board and as everyone else had now finished she vanished to the kitchen only to return with something behind her back "Alisha" she said taking over "I got this"

Alisha bored annoyed and testy sighed in defeat "fine"

"Lexi look" kaylee said holding out an object "a spoon" she declared

Lexi gasped and grabbed the object with light in her eyes "oooh shiny"

Kaylee looked up at her friend "let's go" she grabbed Alisha and led them to their TV and took the spoon of lexi

"But my spoon" lexi cried as she stole it.

"No I take it back I want it, my shiny" kaylee growled like Gollum

Alisha gowned "morons"

**For amber and her fandom of spoons. **


	63. dino-saw

Lexi who was thinking of something to write looked at her friend "what should I write my new chapter about"

"Dinosaurs" kaylee said after a moment to think

So hear is the story

A dinosaur walked into a bar

Everyone one got scared and ran away

This kept happing, all the dinosaur wanted to do was make some human friends

They didn't like him

Mr. Dinosaur felt sad and long and depressed

Mr. Dinosaur hung himself from depression

Kaylee looked at her "that hurts, why would you do that. Why would you do that to a dinosaur" she threw a coco pop bar in to the air in annoyance "why" kaylee sulked and went to a phone mumbling how her best friend was a "penis face"

Kaylee grabbed the laptop "your spellings are awful what the hell is a 'don-o-saw', why am I friends with you I need new friends, you can't even spell penis right"

Lexi could not say anything threw the streaks of laughter and tears

After a short pause kaylee looked at her "I hate you"

This just made her laugh more

For the next few hours kaylee kept teasing her about her bad spellings, lexi in return kept re-telling the story of her suicidal 'don-o-saw'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**My best friend and I wrote this and once she read it she said "AW YOU DIDN'T DIE IN THE END, WHAT A SAME"**


	64. 10

10 reasons why lexi and Hikaru cannot be together

They fight

"bitch" Hikaru mumbled, lexi ignored him and went back to cooking, of cores Hikaru loves spicy food, but maybe over doing it so that his mouth was burning then locking the door to the kitchen un baling him to get liquid to cool it down was a bit too far.

They never kiss

Kas kissed kaylee on the lips making lexi pretend to throw up, Hikaru tried to do it to her and she threw ice water in his face before storming off.

SHE NEEDS TO BE WITH MATHEW

Kaylee cried at her best friends feet "ooooo out with him" lexi muttered sorting about Hikaru as an argument.

They both have different taste pallets

Lexi has a massive sweet tooth, Hikaru loves spicy. Both hardly ever touch the others food.

Hikaru is not a fan of anime and most of all comics

Lexi loves both of these and more and can talk for hours about them

Hikaru gets frustrated easily

Lexi struggles in certain parts of work like maths; Hikaru gets frustrated when she does not understand

They never spend time alone

Every "date" they go on is in the company of others

Lexi is scared of commitment

Bessie the thort of your either gong o is with this person for ever, or break up can be a scary thing

Lexi has no fashion taste

Hikaru is a fashion disinour, lexi tors on tops and shorts

They both love there brothers more than each other, in a different way but still. However there bothers are also way too protective and unfortunately lexi has two and two sisters. And I think he should be more sacred of the girls (with the addition of Renge) than she of the host club


	65. cold

Mori had just come down with a cold, so UN happily to both of them honey went to school alone, he was the oldest and had classes alone and didn't see the host club till the end of the day.

Honey bit his lip; he missed his cousin and even with his strength felt powerless once he got ill. Sighing honey paused at the doors and paused only to ember that mori wasn't here to open them for him or with him.

The door creaked open and he slipped through and for the first time that day he smiled, host club will never change.

Alisha sat down reading a book only looking up at someone to give a bad pun or a witty, funny or sexual comment or remark.

Kas had come round and sat down just "because" not because we wanted to see kaylee or anything . . . . . . Honey giggles, he was just too smooth

Lexi ran round the room with the twins chasing her trying to trap her down into her uniform for the day, and since they were not cosplaying this day they were just putting her in the Ouran maid outfit, her mid length strawberry blonde hair up in two pig tails. It was not a slutty one, not that the poor girl had the figure for it any way being as flat as an ironing board and all.

Amber was laughing at her friend misfortune and dodged a flying book that lexi had hurled at her before cheeking her phone to see if there was a new message from Joe.

Haruhi was trying to get away from her self-appointed daddy how had realised that Haruhi also had to wear a maids outfit and failing miserably, so her and lexi teamed up and ran round the room with the trio of morons behind them, two holding half a maids outfit and the king holding one still in its case.

Renge sat by amber laughing her head off at the scene wearing her own maid costume in pink, custom maid (no pun intended - Alisha) just for her.

Esther was watching Kyoya type and held his hand under the table whilst skipping christen and Tasha.

Kaylee hid in a wardrobe, even though technically not an apart of the host club she still did not want to be forced into a dress.

Honey giggled as the twin's pined lexi down, "QUICK ALISHA MAKE HER CHNGE"

Lexi growled "I REFUSE"

Alisha three her a look, hiding her real amused one "GET YOUR ASS CHANGED, YOU LOST THE BET AND NOW THEY CAN DO THIS SHIT SO . . . NYER" she stuck her tongue out as the blonde huffed and stalked off.

Honey smiled and skipped over to Alisha, being with her reminded him slightly of mori do staying close was awesome in his mind.

It wasn't just him and mori anymore; she had a really BIG family who loved him.

**Bonus bit**

Alisha pulled apart from the kiss she was sharing with mori to see honey and lexi stand above them "DON'T KISS THE SICK"

Alisha was sick with a cold next week.


	66. awwwwwwwwwwwww freak out

Freak out

Lexi picked up the phone, she typed, and she sent a text.

Hikaru looked down at the blonde who was siting just close enough for their shoulders to touch. Her face was flushed and her eye brows were buried deep in thort or frown, he watched as her phone vibrated, she scowled further from reading it, huffed and typed something new.

She had been doing this for a while now

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALL READY"

She looked up "KAROU MY DADDY IS GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE" she lashed out standing out from the very small contact they were having "WHAT IF I TRIP DOWN THE ISLE, WHAT IF I SAY THE WRONG THING, OR SNEEZE IN THE SERVIS OR"

Hikaru begun to laugh at her "oh man~ this is too good"

Her faced went redder "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME" she almost screeched

Hikaru bent over laughing some more "not at all"

"HIKARU STOP THIS IS HORRIBLE IM FREAKING OUT, WHAT IF I MESS UP OR SAY THE WRONG THING AT THE SPEECH OR BRING OUT THE WRONG LIST" her eyes brimmed with tears "imp screed Hikaru" shur voice lowered as she bit her lip

Hikaru still chuckling got of the sofa, the anime he was watching. "You're such a moron"

She puffed out her cheeks and huffed "am not"

"Come on" he pulled his arm over her "it'll be great, shame none of us could come or id be cheering you on as you walked down"

She shook her head "but what if-"

Hikaru cut her of a wide grin on his face "what if you walk down the aisle perfectly and stunningly, what if you give a beautiful speech everyone loves, what if you look so stunning I have to fly to England to punch Mathew for hitting on you" he felt her breathing calm as he rested his chin on the top of her head, bending down to do so with lexi being 5'3.

She sniffed a bit "what if it doesn't work out, daddy can't handle another devise and I love Tracy Harrison and chelcie"

He smoothed her blonde hair knowing what was wrong, lexi had lost her first perfect family when they split, Edward told him how much it had hurt her and her friends had told him how she came a bitch soon after in year seven trying to get the two of them to notes her.

But when her mum found mike and her dad found Tracy she had two lots of happy parents again.

Hikaru nodded and smiled, he phone buzzed again and Hikaru growled. "WHO EVEN IS THAT"

"Kaylee"

**Kaylee and Lexi's text conversation**

_Lexi- HOLY CRAP THE WEDDING IS TMOROW WHAT DO I DO HELPCSDHJKAHKGJFDDS DSHJafhdsifghioRW JRBGJKBWjb_

_Kaylee- calm your tits woman _

_Lexi- BUT OH GOD HELP_

_KAYLEE- yes I know calm down xxx take deep breaths, you make it sound like you the one getting married_

_Lexi- you never know with my family, dad might have sold me and this is all a ploy to get me down the aisle._

_Kaylee- right . . . any way think about how great it will be to have Tracy as your step mum_

_Lexi- but what if something goes wrong on the day or down the line, what if they split _

_Kaylee- don't worry it will be fine, I send hugs x_

_Lexi I know but kaylee imp screed_

_Kaylee- really it will be fine_

_Lexi – what if I trip up or forget the speech_

_Kaylee- it will be fine your dad and Tracy are perfect for each other_

_Lexi – SO WERE MY MUM AND DAD_

_Kaylee- yer well I am the king so I can tell their marriage will work out_

_Lexi- okay . . . promise. . Sewer n it_

_Kaylee- I swore on it, promise_

_Lexi- okay imp sorry_

_Kaylee- its cool dude_

_Lexi- so fairy tail_

_Kaylee- MANLY_

Hikaru snorted as her read there conversation "outako"

She huffed "SHADUP"

"No" he grinned "kaylee's right though, you are acting like you're the one getting married" he said carelessly

Lexi blushed farther at what he said "IHAVEGOTTOGO (a/n 1)"

Let dashed out the house (mansion) making Hikaru laugh "oops should have kept my mouth shut"

Hikaru walked in with three drinks "were lex go"

Hikaru turned fully to see him "home"

Hikaru set them down and looked up frowning "why?"

Hikaru chuckled "wedding talk and me not keeping my mouth shut"

"Ah" Karou laughed

The next day lexi was speaking to Hikaru and Karou when kaylee and Kas walked over

"Awwww who's getting married"

"I AM NOT . . . . WAIT HIKARU YOU TOLD HER" lexi screeched as Hikaru and kaylee poked her and laughed "HAHAHAHA"

Kas looked at Karou "what am I dating"

Karou just shrugged and grinned "what's my brother dating"


End file.
